


Идеальная свадьба Джона Уотсона

by Anna_Eru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, Mary Morstan is Not Nice, Mary Morstan is Not Pregnant, Mary Morstan is Not an Assassin, Pre-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Sherlock is a Mess, Wedding Planning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: Джон ненавидит заниматься подготовкой к свадьбе. Шерлок вызывается помочь, пытаясь сделать все ради того, чтобы свадьба Джона была чудесной. Шерлок старается изо всех сил, Джон окончательно дистанцируется от подготовки, Мэри недовольна
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Идеальная свадьба Джона Уотсона

Джон ненавидел всю эту подготовку к свадьбе. Он мог признаться в этом только себе самому и только про себя, но он это все так ненавидел. Его уже тошнило от тортов, которые на вкус были похожи на пропитанную кремом губку, ему хотелось лезть на стену от подбора аксессуаров и кучи бессмысленных мелочей. Джон просто изнемогал от скуки и совершенно не мог понять, как у Шерлока, который обычно сходил с ума от одного только предложения заняться какой-нибудь рутинной работой, хватало сил принимать эти решения за него.   
  
Поначалу Джону было даже немного стыдно, что он втянул во все это Шерлока. Джон искренне верил, что одной только речи шафера будет достаточно, чтобы довести Шерлока до ручки, и ему не хотелось сваливать на друга еще и свои собственные заботы. Однако Шерлок сам вызвался помочь, и Джон, в тот момент уже окончательно уставший от составления списка гостей, по глупости своей согласился, ожидая, что Шерлока хватит лишь на полчаса, которые Джон бы потратил на небольшой отдых. Но Шерлок так резво принялся за работу и предложил свою помощь и в дальнейших заботах, что Джон даже позавидовал его энтузиазму. Это Джон должен был быть полон энергии. Это он должен был выглядеть таким заинтересованным. Но из них двоих только Шерлок вел себя так, будто всерьез озабочен тем, как пройдет эта свадьба. Он довольно быстро рассортировал гостей на самых важных, важных, обычных и тех, кого приглашать не стоило, и, хотя сначала Джон полагал, что потом все придется переделывать, увидев списки, он понял, что Шерлок подошел к выполнению этой задачи со всем своим усердием. Так что, вместо того, чтобы делать списки с нуля, Джон одобрил списки Шерлока и перешел к следующему этапу подготовки к свадьбе.  
  
– Джон… ты уверен? – спросил его Шерлок, когда Джон одобрительно проглядел готовые списки. – Я все же мог… ошибиться где-то.  
  
Шерлок выглядел как отличник, впервые отдающий свою контрольную новому преподавателю, – смесь надежды и страха, – и потому Джон заставил себя отнестись к его работе серьезнее. Джон еще раз взглянул на списки.   
  
– Ну? – с надеждой спросил Шерлок через пару минут.  
  
Джон взял ручку и добавил только одно имя в список самых важных гостей: «Майор Дж. Шолто». А затем, немного помявшись, вычеркнул из списка имя своего отца – этот человек все равно бы не пришел, как не приходил ни разу за все то время, что Джон жил в Лондоне после возвращения из Афганистана. Да и Джон сам не был уверен, что хотел бы видеть отца на свадьбе. Перечеркнув имя второй раз, Джон отдал список Шерлоку.  
  
– Вот так.   
  
Шерлок взглянул на исправления, приподняв брови.  
  
– Ты уверен? Я написал его имя неправильно? – снова спросил он. Шерлок знал, что мама Джона мертва (тот сам сказал ему об этом), но, так как Джон ничего не говорил про отца, Шерлок сделал предположение, что Хэмиш Уотсон все же еще жив и, возможно, не против присутствовать на свадьбе сына.   
  
Джон покачал головой.   
  
– Нет. Я хотел пригласить Гарри, а если пригласить и его, она точно не придет. Хотя он не придет, даже если его пригласить, я уверен в этом.  
  
Шерлок с интересом оглядел Джона, переваривая новую информацию.  
  
– А, если он не придет в любом случае, может, стоит отправить ему приглашение, чтобы не обидеть? Гарри приедет, а он все равно нет, и никто не будет обиженным?  
  
Джон улыбнулся. Ему нравилось, что Шерлок так переживал о его семье, или точнее о самом Джоне, но в этой идее был один существенный недостаток: Джон вообще-то соврал, когда сказал, что уверен в нежелании отца его видеть.  
  
– А… нет, Шерлок, не стоит. Если ему вдруг взбредет в голову приехать… и Гарри будет тут… Не стоит. Тем более, если Гарри решит воспользоваться своим «+1» и пригласит Клару, – Джон замолчал, представляя, во что превратится эта свадьба. – Не стоит его приглашать, хорошо?  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
– Джон, это твоя свадьба. Ты можешь приглашать всех, кого хочешь.  
  
Джон усмехнулся.  
  
– Да, точно… О!  
  
– Что такое?  
  
Джон ткнул ручкой в список.  
  
– Пригласи Майкрофта, а?   
  
Шерлок приподнял бровь.  
  
– Ему тоже записать «+1»?  
  
На секунду воцарилось молчание. Переглянувшись, Шерлок с Джоном рассмеялись.   


* * *

  
– Ему не понравится, – произнес Шерлок, повернувшись к Мэри. Мэри в ответ только хмыкнула, пробормотав, что Джону не может не понравиться, если ему наплевать. Шерлок покачал головой и вновь повернулся к ноутбуку, пытаясь настроить заготовку приглашений на свадебную церемонию. Выбор цвета для приглашений они с Мэри уже обсудили, так что теперь занимались шрифтами и оформлением.  
  
– Второе имя тоже нужно? – спросил Шерлок, неуверенный в том, что это была хорошая идея. Второе имя Джона ему нравилось, но в связи с тем, что он узнал из недавнего разговора с Джоном о его семье и отце, Шерлок уже не мог точно сказать, как бы сам Джон отреагировал на использование этого имени в приглашениях.   
  
Мэри улыбнулась.   
  
– Думаю, да. Мисс Мэри Элизабет Морстен и доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон. Хорошо звучит. Да и без вторых имен приглашения выглядят как-то… невзрачно.   
  
– Пусто, – добавил Шерлок, понимая к чему она ведет. – Да, оно так лучше выглядит. Хотя… надо спросить Джона.  
  
– О чем спросить? – донеслось с кухни.   
  
Мэри и Шерлок синхронно вздохнули. Джон выглянул в гостиную. В его руках был поднос с тремя кружками и небольшим заварочным чайником – его оправдание на случай вопросов о том, почему он не занимается планированием собственной свадьбы. Поставив поднос на стол рядом с ноутбуком Шерлока, Джон пододвинул свободный стул и сел по другую руку от Шерлока, отгородившись кудрявой головой друга от лица своей будущей жены. Все трое уставились в экран ноутбука.  
  
– Так что я должен решить-то? – спросил Джон наконец. Приглашение явно мало его интересовало, ведь он даже не заметил, что в нем фигурировало его ненавистное второе имя, данное ему в честь отца.  
  
Шерлок навел курсор на жирное «Хэмиш». Джон вздохнул.  
  
– Это нелепо, – сказал Джон в конце концов.   
  
Мэри и Шерлок переглянулись. Джон тут же понял, что проще согласиться оставить это имя на приглашениях до того, как эти двое начнут закидывать его аргументами в пользу этого решения. Махнув рукой, он сказал:  
  
– Если вам нравится, то ладно. Доверюсь вашему вкусу. Давайте так: вы закончите с приглашениями, а я… – Джон попытался придумать хоть какое-то оправдание, почему он не станет заниматься подбором цвета салфеток или того, что еще у этих двоих было на сегодня запланировано. – А я пока приготовлю ужин.  
  
– А не проще заказать что-нибудь? – спросил Шерлок. Его тоже уже стало немного напрягать то, как сильно Джон отдалялся от них с Мэри, когда они вдвоем всеми силами пытались сделать день свадьбы идеальным для Джона.   
  
Мэри кивнула, поддерживая своего кудрявого помощника по организации церемонии. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. Джон покачал головой.  
  
– Мы не можем все время питаться едой на вынос. Я быстро что-нибудь приготовлю, вы все равно разбираетесь в оттенках лучше, чем я, – Джон указал на лежащую на столе стопку бумажных карточек – образцы картона и плотной бумаги для приглашений.  
  
– Но мы уже выбрали цвет, – произнес Шерлок тихо.   
  
– Да, правда? – растерялся Джон, но быстро взял себя в руки и встал, чтобы снова скрыться на кухне. – Вы молодцы. Я приготовлю отбивные с картофелем и горошком, хорошо? Тебе понравится, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок уже был готов почувствовать на себе недовольный взгляд Мэри, но та ничего не сказала, лишь изящным движением подняла образцы картона со стола и перетасовала их, словно колоду карт.   
  
– Может, еще раз подумаем над цветом? – спросила она Шерлока. – Джон явно застрянет на кухне еще на пару часов.   


* * *

  
Так и оказалось. Мэри была права. Джон крутился на кухне почти три часа, пока они с Мэри занимались различными мелочами оформления церемонии.   
  
– Мы же уже выбрали цвет, – вздохнул Шерлок еще раз. Они с Мэри уже потратили на это дело почти пятнадцать минут, и ему не хотелось заниматься этим второй раз. Приглашения были готовы!  
  
Мэри хмыкнула.  
  
– Да, я знаю… но, Шерлок, ты же видишь, Джону явно не понравился цвет… Может, этот кремовый… слишком кремовый?  
  
Шерлок устало рассмеялся. Мэри ткнула его пальцем в бок, пытаясь растормошить.  
  
– Да ладно тебе, Шерлок. Тебе этот цвет, наверное, тоже не нравится?  
  
– Какая разница, что нравится мне? Это не моя свадьба, – отмахнулся Шерлок привычно. Мэри часто спрашивала его совета, ставя вопрос именно так: «А как ты бы поступил, будь это твоя свадьба? А что бы ты выбрал? А тебе нравится?» – Почему ты ведешь себя так, словно мое мнение должно учитываться?  
  
Мэри рассеялась.  
  
– О, смотри! Пока мы с Джоном готовим свою свадьбу, ты можешь определиться с тем, что будет на твоей. Когда-нибудь мы с Джоном будем помогать организовывать тебе твою церемонию, а так мы сейчас заранее выполним половину работы!   
  
Шерлок дернулся, словно от боли. Предположение, что он захочет жениться или выйти замуж, когда его Джон будет Джоном Мэри и будет «помогать» ему со свадьбой, было просто нелепым.   
  
– Не будет у меня никакой свадьбы, – тихо сказал Шерлок. – Я… женат на своей работе.  
  
Мэри фыркнула в ответ и разложила картонки веером.  
  
– Какой цвет тебе нравится? – спросила она, кивнув Шерлоку на образцы в своих руках.  
  
Шерлок понял, что так просто она не отстанет, и потому ткнул в первую попавшуюся карточку. Мэри скривилась.  
  
– Лимонно-кремовый? Серьезно?! Шерлок, я вижу, когда ты врешь. Выбери нормально.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул и на мгновение задумался. Все картонные образцы были нежных и светлых оттенков, некоторые чуть более розоватые, один с легким намеком на мяту, парочка желтых и несколько с едва заметным оттенком голубого. Шерлок отмел большую часть вариантов практически мгновенно, остановив взгляд на плотной картонке в неровной, шероховатой структурой цвета «старых льняных кружев». Очень винтажно, стильно и приятно глазу. Шерлок не был уверен, действительно ли старые льняные кружева были такого цвета, как утверждало название образца, но чем-то все же этот кусок картона ему приглянулся. Он ткнул в понравившийся образец и посмотрел на реакцию Мэри. Мэри вытащила картонку из общей кучки и посмотрела на название оттенка. Выбрав его из раскрывающегося списка в меню сайта, на котором они собирались заказывать приглашения, она кликнула на название образца и заменила фон приглашений.  
  
– Хмм, неплохо, – рассмеялась она, довольно хлопнув в ладоши.   
  
Шерлок скривился. Ему было немного жаль, что подобранный им цвет, который Мэри предлагала выбрать для его свадьбы (пусть той и никогда не случилось бы), был использован ей для своего приглашения. Шерлок не мог удержаться от мысли, что его имя на приглашении рядом с именем Джона смотрелось бы на этом картоне куда лучше, чем имя Мэри. Он постарался взять себя в руки, но Мэри быстро заметила его изменившееся настроение.  
  
– Что опять не так? – спросила она. – Тебе не нравится?  
  
Шерлок постарался перевести разговор в шутку. У него не было никакого желания выбирать оттенок в третий раз.  
  
– Нет, просто ты сказала, что я выбираю цвет для своей свадьбы, а не для твоей, – сказал он максимально беззаботно, но тут же пожалел о своих словах, когда понял, что глаза Мэри загорелись какой-то идеей.  
  
– Отлично, – рассмеялась она и сделала новый шаблон на сайте, скопировав их с Джоном приглашения.   
  
– Что ты делаешь?!  
  
Мэри молча немного уменьшила буквы имен, чтобы влезло полное имя Шерлока, и выбрала кофейный цвет вместо черного для шрифтов.   
  
– Мистер Шерлок Холмс… какое у тебя полное имя?  
  
– Что ты делаешь?! – повторил Шерлок, видя, как Мэри меняет свое имя в копии шаблона приглашения на его собственное.  
  
– Ой, просто скажи, как тебя полностью зовут, не будь занудой. Вряд ли это что-то хуже, чем имя Хэмиш!  
  
Шерлок сжал губы.  
  
– Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, – сказал он, надеясь, что это ее отвлечет.  
  
Но Мэри только покачала головой, будто говоря ему «неплохо-неплохо», и продолжила издеваться над копией шаблона. Свое полное имя она окончательно заменила на имя Шерлока и уже выделила имя Джона, чтобы удалить его и оставить место для какого-нибудь нового имени, но тут в комнату заглянула миссис Хадсон, которая иногда проверяла, как идут дела с подготовкой, и радостно щебетала о том, как Джону с Мэри повезло. Мэри быстро сохранила шаблон и повернулась к бывшей домовладелице своего жениха.   
  
– Как вы тут? – спросила миссис Хадсон. – А где Джон?  
  
Мэри кивнула в сторону кухни.   
  
– Джон решил отдохнуть от нас с Шерлоком и теперь готовит. А мы как раз заказываем приглашения на свадьбу, – сказав это, Мэри, недолго думая, ввела данные своей карты в окошко заказа и нажала «оплатить».   
  
– Мэри, стой! – произнес Шерлок в то же мгновение.  
  
Мэри моргнула.  
  
– Ой, – тихо сказала она.  
  
Миссис Хадсон обеспокоенно взглянула на них.  
  
– Что-то случилось? – спросила она.  
  
Мэри натянула на лицо улыбку.  
  
– Ничего такого, миссис Хадсон, мы просто случайно оформили заказ на неправильный шаблон приглашений. Выбирали цвет картона и перепутали! – соврала она, не моргнув глазом.   
  
Шерлок почувствовал себя ужасно неловко, прекрасно зная, какая именно ошибка закралась в приглашения.  
  
– Ты еще можешь отменить заказ, – он подал Мэри ее телефон. Она кивнула, схватила свой сотовый и, набрав номер, указанный на сайте, спустилась на лестницу, чтобы поговорить об этой неловкой ситуации без лишних ушей.   


* * *

  
– Я отменила заказ, – произнесла Мэри, когда миссис Хадсон наконец оставила их одних. Джон все еще крутился на кухне, напевая что-то себе под нос, и вряд ли слышал то, о чем Мэри говорила.  
  
Шерлок кивнул ей.   
  
– Хорошо. Отправь им нужный шаблон.  
  
– Да, точно! – сказала она и вернулась к ноутбуку. Вновь оформив заказ, теперь уже верный, она повернулась к Шерлоку. – Я сохранила шаблон для твоих приглашений на свадьбу. Сам потом подставишь нужное имя, хорошо?  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.   
  
– В этом нет необходимости, серьезно, Мэри. Я никогда не стану… – Шерлок вздохнул. Его взгляд то и дело обращался к кухне, откуда все еще доносился тихий голос Джона, который уже не столько напевал, сколько мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то незамысловатую мелодию. – Свадьбы – это не для меня.  
  
Мэри проследила за его взглядом и кивнула.   
  
– Я вижу, – сказала она.   
  
Шерлок перевел взгляд на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы и понадеялся, что Мэри видит не так много, как думает. 

* * *

– Знаешь, – сказала Мэри, когда они с Джоном вернулись домой. – Я хотела с тобой поговорить.  
  
Джон оторвал взгляд от телефона и посмотрел на Мэри. Она сидела на кровати, спрятав ноги под теплый серый плед, и руками обнимала колени. Защитная поза; она хотела поговорить о чем-то, что Джона не обрадует. Честно говоря, такие моменты он ненавидел даже сильнее подготовки к свадьбе. «Я хотела с тобой поговорить». Такого рода моменты. Разговоры с невестой, разумеется, не обязательно означали проблемы, но этот конкретный тон и эта конкретная поза заставляли сердце Джона сжиматься. Тон и поза, по которым сразу становилось понятно, что это будет не самый приятный разговор.  
  
Джон вздохнул, отложил телефон.  
  
– Да, конечно, что случилось?  
  
– Тебе это не понравится, – сказала Мэри прямо. Она немного расправила плечи, почувствовав себя увереннее от того, что обозначила этот момент в самом начале разговора.   
  
– Это я уже понял, – произнес Джон. – Что такое?  
  
– Это о Шерлоке.  
  
– Ох, – такие разговоры Джон ненавидел даже сильнее. Все девушки Джона так или иначе поднимали этот разговор, и после него, как правило, все кончалось. Джон просто почему-то надеялся, что Мэри, Мэри, которая еще в первую встречу сказала, что ей нравится Шерлок, не станет поднимать этот разговор. Этот «ты на самом деле влюблен в Шерлока, а я лишь удобная замена»-разговор. Он и без нее это знал. Ну… теперь знал. Когда Шерлок вернулся, узнал.  
  
Но Мэри Джону тоже нравилась. Она была умной, интересной, милой, чудесной женщиной, и то, что Джон не мог любить ее, как Шерлока, не означало, что он вообще не мог лю… она нравилась ему. И в конце концов, Джон сделал ей предложение, потому что она сама стала тонко намекать ему, что им пора перешагнуть эту ступень отношений! Она действительно хотела начать этот разговор сейчас?!  
  
– Джон? Джон, ты меня слушаешь?  
  
Джон заставил себя вынырнуть из своих мыслей и взглянуть на Мэри.  
  
– Да, прости. Я слушаю.  
  
– Что я сказала тогда?  
  
Джон замер. Мэри вздохнула.  
  
– Слушай, Джон. Я благодарна Шерлоку, что он помогает нам со свадьбой. Это мило, особенно с учетом того, что для него это сложно… люди, условности, традиции. Ты сам говорил, что он не такой человек, который интересуется свадьбами.  
  
Джон нахмурился. Это был какой-то незнакомый ему «о Шерлоке»-разговор, и он не понимал, к чему ведет Мэри.  
  
– Да, я говорил. А что такое?  
  
Мэри пожала плечами.  
  
– Я говорю о том, что тебе нужно уделять этой свадьбе больше сил, чем уделяет Шерлок! Это не его церемония, но он знает список гостей лучше, чем ты! Он выбирал за тебя большую часть всего оформления и помогал рассаживать гостей, и это немного пугает!  
  
– Он просто пытается помочь… – попытался оправдать себя и Шерлока Джон. – Почему это должно пугать?  
  
Мэри закатила глаза.  
  
– Потому что… Джон! Я пытаюсь быть тактичной в этом разговоре, потому что мне нравится Шерлок, и я не хочу думать о нем плохо. Но иногда мне кажется, что Шерлок, он…   
  
– Он что?  
  
– Он… – Мэри прикусила губу и пробормотала себе под нос, – …может испортить свадьбу.  
  
Джон моргнул. Он старался не злиться, но это было чертовски сложно.  
  
– Мэри, Шерлок буквально все делает, чтобы все на свадьбе прошло идеально. Чем он может ее испортить?!  
  
Мэри молча подняла на Джона глаза. Джон знал этот взгляд. Такой же взгляд был у Шерлока, когда он думал, что они с Джоном оба понимали, что происходит, но на самом деле, Джон не имел ни малейшего понятия, что творилось в этой кудрявой голове. Что творилось в голове Мэри Джон сейчас тоже не знал.   
  
– О чем ты? Да, Шерлок может вывести пару гостей из себя, может немного переборщить на речи шафера – Грег обещал, что это будет нечто потрясающее, – но испортить свадьбу?! Как? Он точно не станет делать это нарочно!   
  
Мэри опустила голову, старательно делая вид, что ее вдруг заинтересовал ее маникюр.   
  
– Мэри! – воскликнул Джон. – Как ты можешь так думать?!  
  
Мэри тоже взбрыкнула.   
  
– Я не говорю, что он сделает это нарочно! Просто… Слушай, я думала, Шерлок так отчаянно цепляется за все, связанное с этой свадьбой, потому что боится, что ты перестанешь… бегать за ним, расследовать с ним преступления, когда мы поженимся.   
  
– Вот почему ты тогда попросила меня найти ему какое-нибудь дело, да, – сказал Джон, вспоминая растерянное выражение Шерлока. «Ты хочешь расследовать? Сейчас?» – о это удивление на лице Шерлока в тот момент. – Да, я помню. И что?  
  
– И то, что это не помогло! Он все такой же… нервный, словно ребенок, который боится, что отец сдаст его в интернат по настоянию новой мачехи. О, не смейся. Я лишь говорю, что для него естественно бояться этого брака.  
  
– Да он прикладывает для организации этого брака больше усилий, чем… – Джону не хотелось признавать это, но он заставил себя договорить, – я, по твоим словам.  
  
Мэри кивнула.  
  
– И все же я думаю, что он может неосознанно испортить что-то при подготовке к свадьбе. Потому что он подсознательно всегда стремился сохранять статус-кво. Он – женатый на своей работе, и ты – всегда рядом, ходишь вокруг и восхищаешься. Ведь он всегда отваживал всех твоих девушек. Я просто не хочу оказаться в ситуации, где Шерлок перетянет на себя одеяло во время нашей с тобой свадьбы. Я не хочу, чтобы ты бросил меня перед алтарем, потому что Шерлок что-то натворил. Не хочу сидеть одна, в свадебном платье, и рыдать в туалете нашего гостиничного номера из-за испорченной церемонии!  
  
Джон кивнул. Мэри выглядела расстроенной, но в ее словах был резон. Да, она несомненно ошибалась, Шерлок ни за что на свете не посмел бы испортить их свадьбу, но Мэри имела право бояться.  
  
– Ладно, – сказал Джон. – Что я могу сделать?  
  
– Если бы ты позволил провести репетицию, и желательно за пару дней до свадьбы…  
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
– Слушай, мы обсуждали это! У нас на самом деле не так много денег. Репетиция свадьбы значит, что нужно собирать всех гостей заранее, оплачивать номера в отеле не на пару суток, а на неделю. Каждому! Потому что мы не можем собрать всех для репетиции, а потом сказать «а ну живо по домам! Ждем вас еще раз через пару дней!». Это аренда зала! И нужно договариваться со священником о том, что мы займем церковь дважды! Это на самом деле куча денег. У нас был выбор: медовый месяц или репетиция. И мы вроде уже решили, что выберем?  
  
Мэри сложила руки на груди.  
  
– У меня вообще-то есть деньги. Счет… там деньги, которые я откладывала с… прошлой работы. Я говорила тебе. У меня есть деньги. Много денег вообще-то. Мы можем нанять хорошего организатора свадеб вместо Шерлока и провести репетицию. Это не проблема.  
  
Джон покачал головой. Да, Мэри говорила это, но Джону было некомфортно даже думать об этих деньгах, если они и правда у нее были.  
  
– Мэри, это твои личные средства, пусть эти деньги останутся на счету. Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом жалела, что спустила эти деньги на свадьбу, если что-то пойдет не так. Пусть они останутся, как… как страховочный трос или подушка безопасности, хорошо?   
  
Мэри хмыкнула.  
  
– Джон, ты не понимаешь. Если я потрачусь на свадьбу с этого счета, даже если я полностью оплачу с этого счета все наши расходы на свадьбу, у меня еще останутся деньги. Много денег.   
  
Джон приподнял брови.  
  
– Что? Ты всю жизнь работала медсестрой, откуда у тебя столько денег?  
  
Мэри пожала плечами.  
  
– Я раньше в людей стреляла за деньги, – сказала она с сарказмом. – Слушай, какая разница? Важно то, что мы вообще-то можем это себе позволить.  
  
Джон вскинул руки.  
  
– Да сколько можно. Если бы ты хотела изначально потратить эти деньги, откуда бы они у тебя ни были, на свадьбу, ты бы сделала это с самого начала. Но ты завела этот разговор только сейчас, когда тебе в голову взбрело, что Шерлок хочет что-то испортить! Так что вот что мы сделаем: ты не станешь тратить деньги со своего нелепого ассасинского счета на свадьбу, пусть они останутся в качестве… чего угодно, бога ради! И Шерлок продолжит помогать нам со свадьбой, пока ему этого хочется, я не стану отказываться от его помощи, я не хочу обижать его недоверием. Особенно твоим недоверием! Мы проведем свадьбу без репетиции, и все будет чудесно, и Шерлок ничего не испортит! Я обещаю тебе, и поклянусь чем угодно, если только тебя это убедит! – Джон закончил свою речь на повышенных тонах и устало сел на кровать рядом с Мэри. – Мы договорились?  
  
Мэри повернула голову к Джону. В ее глазах плескался злой огонек интереса, как будто ей в голову только что пришла самая чудесная на свете идея.  
  
– Чем угодно клянешься? – спросила она осторожно.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
– Да, да, всем, чем угодно.  
  
Мэри вновь посмотрела на свои ногти, словно то, что она собиралась сказать Джону было сущей мелочью.  
  
– Тогда поклянись мне, что если Шерлок Холмс испортит эту свадьбу, ты избавишь нашу жизнь от его компании навсегда, – произнесла она тихо.  
  
Джон растерянно моргнул.  
  
– Чего? – почти подпрыгнул он на кровати.  
  
– Ну, раз уж ты в нем так уверен…То, ничего страшного, если ты пообещаешь больше не общаться с ним, если он все же все испортит, – хмыкнула Мэри.  
  
– Мэри, да как ты можешь предлагать такое… это просто… Шерлок, он никогда… – Джону показалось, что еще немного, и он просто начнет задыхаться от этого разговора. Заставив себя пару раз вздохнуть, Джон вдруг улыбнулся, почувствовав на себе внимательный взгляд своей невесты, – о, я понял. Ты просто хотела вывести меня из себя, пытаясь вынудить согласиться на твоих нелепых профессиональных организаторов вместо Шерлока и заставить меня больше внимания уделять организации церемонии.  
  
Мэри ничего не ответила, продолжая рассматривать свои ногти.  
  
– Ну, а что, если так?  
  
Джон сложил руки на груди.  
  
– Знаешь, что?! Ладно! Я, Джон, черт возьми, Уотсон, клянусь тебе! Шерлок буквально все сделал ради этой чертовой свадьбы, он никак ее не испортит, просто не сможет! Он лучший организатор свадеб, который когда-либо был! И если он действительно испортит эту свадьбу, я выполню свое обещание! Но если свадьба будет чудесной…   
  
Мэри тут же сменила тон и поведение, превращаясь обратно в знакомую Джону прекрасную Мэри Элизабет Морстен.  
  
– Если свадьба будет чудесной, я первая побегу извиняться перед Шерлоком, что не верила в него! – произнесла она, распахнув глаза. – Если окажется, что мне и правда почудилось, то, ты не представляешь, как мне будет перед ним стыдно! Я сделаю все, что он попросит, и буду благодарна ему всю жизнь, и подарки ему слать буду на каждую нашу с тобой годовщину, как самому лучшему организатору свадеб.  
  
Джон посмотрел ей в глаза и наконец кивнул, надеясь, что этот ненормальный инцидент, который он решил списать на предсвадебный мандраж, наконец исчерпан, и они к нему никогда не вернутся.  
  
– Ладно, ладно, хорошо.  


* * *

  
Когда они с Мэри наконец легли спать, Джон продолжал крутить в голове это несчастное обещание. Каким же он был идиотом, что произнес это. Боже, ему было невероятно стыдно перед Шерлоком. Джон вздохнул, почувствовав, как Мэри прижимается к его спине. На грани сна, Джон услышал:  
  
– Знаешь, если Шерлок испортит нашу свадьбу, а ты не выполнишь обещание, мой секретный ассасинский счет станет в несколько раз больше.   
  
Джон вздрогнул, хотя и понимал, что это просто нелепая шутка. Мэри была невозможна. Возможно, ему изначально не следовало жениться на ней. Мэри… была сложной. Стоило просто отменить все прямо сейчас и вернуться к тому статусу-кво с Шерлоком, о котором она ему сегодня и говорила. Джон устало вздохнул. Это было соблазнительной мечтой, но Джон просто не мог этого сделать. Отношения с Мэри зашли слишком далеко, кроме того, он сам сделал ей предложение и не мог просто бросить ее сейчас. И не мог отмахнуться от всех тех усилий, которые Шерлок уже затратил на организацию этого брака. Просто не мог. Самое меньшее, что он мог сделать, чтобы отблагодарить Шерлока, это жениться на этой проклятой женщине и быть счастливым с ней. 

* * *

  
На следующий вечер, когда они с Мэри снова заглянули к Шерлоку после работы, чтобы продолжить подготовку к свадебной церемонии, в гостиной их ждал не только их незадачливый организатор свадьбы, не знающий об их споре, но и пара белых пакетов на столе – заказ из какого-то ресторанчика, судя по исходящему от пакетов чудесному аромату карри. У Джона тут же заурчало в животе. Шерлок усмехнулся, словно и ожидал такой реакции. Они с Джоном переглянулись и рассмеялись. Мэри окинула их обоих недовольным взглядом, но тут же изменилась в лице, когда эти двое перестали хихикать, словно дети, и вспомнили, что они в комнате не одни. Мэри натянула на лицо улыбку, сняла свое красное пальто и, сделав шаг в сторону Шерлока, приобняла своего кудрявого помощника.  
  
– Привет, Шерлок! – воскликнула она так искренне, что, не знай Джон о ее подозрениях насчет Шерлока, Джон решил бы, что она и правда рада его видеть. – А что это тут?  
  
Мэри указала взглядом на пакеты. Шерлок, который все еще был немного смущен этим внезапным объятием, переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
– Я подумал, так будет проще. Чтобы Джону не пришлось готовить, как вчера… – произнес Шерлок тихо.   
  
Мэри улыбнулась Шерлоку и кинула быстрый взгляд на Джона, словно говоря ему: «Видишь, Шерлок тоже заметил, что ты не уделяешь этой свадьбе должного внимания!»   
  
Джон тоже снял верхнюю одежду и кивнул Шерлоку.  
  
– Спасибо, – сказал он, хлопнув в ладоши – Давайте быстро перекусим и начнем? Что у нас на сегодня запланировано?   
  
Шерлок не мог не заметить, что в этот день Джон стал принимать немного больше участия в организации празднества. Шерлок сделал себе мысленную пометку, что Джона куда проще заставить заниматься свадьбой, если его хорошенько накормить перед этим. 

* * *

Шерлок устало откинулся на диванные подушки. Расследование, на которое позвал его Лестрейд, оказалось не таким интересным, как детектив-инспектор ему обещал, так что Шерлок с легкой досадой посчитал эти два часа (полтора часа на дорогу туда и обратно, пять минут на расследование и двадцать пять минут на объяснение того, почему это дело тупое и скучное) потраченными впустую. Будь Джон рядом с ним, это бы все окупало, но он был один, и потому день этот явно не задался. Радовало только одно: Джон… и Мэри должны были заглянуть вечером, чтобы обговорить меню и список гостей еще раз. Потому Шерлоку стоило взять себя в руки и сделать заказ из какого-нибудь ресторанчика, чтобы мягко заставить Джона поучаствовать в организации свадьбы. Шерлоку вовсе не хотелось проводить время в компании Мэри и списка блюд, пока Джон опять бы прятался на чертовой кухне. Шерлок приподнялся с дивана и попытался нащупать в кармане телефон. Телефона не оказалось в кармане пиджака, так что Шерлок недовольно нахмурился и встал с дивана, вспомнив о висящем у двери пальто.   
  
Шерлок как раз копался в одном из его карманов, когда на лестнице послышались чьи-то тихие шаги. Шерлок чертыхнулся, понимая, что так и не успел сделать заказ из ресторана, но натянул на лицо улыбку, чтобы поприветствовать… Мэри? Шерлок вдруг понял, что слышал на лестнице шаги лишь одного человека. Легкие женские шаги, совсем не похожие на поступь Джона Уотсона. Шерлок вздохнул. Мэри поднялась по лестнице, держа в руках башенку из картонных коробок, которая почти полностью закрыла ее лицо, и дамскую сумку на плече, из которой точно доносился тихий звон стекла.   
  
– Привет, Шерлок, – послышался голос Мэри из-за коробочной башенки. – Ты не поможешь?  
  
Шерлок тут же перехватил у нее большую часть коробок, которые оказались значительно тяжелее, чем он предполагал, и поставил ее на стол.  
  
– А где Джон? Я как раз хотел сделать заказ на троих… – произнес Шерлок, когда Мэри поставила на стол еще и свою часть коробок и, устало вздохнув, стянула с себя свое милое пальто.  
  
– О, Шерлок, хорошо, что ты еще не успел ничего заказать! – улыбнулась Мэри. – Джон сегодня не придет, кое-кто из врачей заболел, и Джону пришлось взять его смену.  
  
– Ох, – произнес Шерлок тихо, надеясь, что на его лице разочарование не было настолько заметным. Он перевел взгляд на Мэри и попытался сказать максимально корректно, – а ты зачем пришла тогда?   
  
Да, корректно не вышло. Хотя Мэри все равно улыбнулась, видимо, восприняв его слова как нелепую шутку.  
  
– О, Шерлок, я договорилась с одной своей знакомой из ресторанного бизнеса, что сегодня она пришлет некоторые «пробники» из их меню, – Мэри указала взглядом на коробки. – Я же не могла сказать «нет» и перенести на другой день, только потому что Джон не может приехать. Справимся и без него, верно?   
  
Шерлок нехотя кивнул. Мэри снова улыбнулась и похлопала его по плечу.  
  
– И все же хорошо, что ты не успел ничего заказать! Думаю, мы и этим с тобой наедимся! – она указала на коробки и достала из сумки три бутылки вина. Каждая из них уже была открыта. Шерлок приподнял бровь.   
  
– Ого, – произнес Шерлок тихо.  
  
Мэри его замечание ничуть не смутило.  
  
– Не смотри на меня так! – сказала она, расставляя бутылки на столе. – Я так и не смогла выбрать, какое вино я хочу. Остановилась на этих трех вариантах. Мне нужно твое экспертное мнение.   
  
Шерлок подавил желание спросить, почему бы ей не отвезти бутыли домой и не предложить Джону сделать этот выбор. Не стоило подавать Мэри идеи. Особенно те, которые включали ее, Джона и вино на двоих. Было даже хорошо, что Мэри решила выпить с ним, а не с Джоном, верно? Шерлок покачал головой.   
  
– Так, хорошо, – сказал он. – С чего нам нужно начать?  


* * *

  
Мэри еще раз взглянула на список гостей и список блюд и устало откинулась на диванных подушках. Парочка коробок, в которой оказались небольшие пластиковые контейнеры с различными видами закусок, салатов и десертов, уже были опробованы ей с Шерлоком, но они все так и не определились с большей частью закусок и основных блюд.  
  
– Почему это так сложно? – произнесла Мэри устало. – Хорошо, что Джон остался в клинике, это несомненно довело бы его до ручки. Даже я уже ничего не понимаю, а он бы просто ткнул в первое попавшееся блюдо, лишь бы выбрать хоть что-то.  
  
Шерлок понимающе кивнул. Еда была ничего, но он не знал, что из всех этих блюд лучше подходило для свадеб, и совсем не понимал, как его собственный вкус может помочь. Между тремя последними салатами он вообще разницы не видел.  
  
– Почему люди просто не могут заранее сказать, на что у них аллергия, и кто из них вегетарианец? Было бы куда проще выбирать блюда, зная, что никто не схватит анафилактический шок из-за клубничного десерта! – Мэри снова уткнулась в список гостей и вытащила из пластикового контейнера последний из вариантов канапе. – О, а это ничего так. Попробуй!  
  
Она протянула Шерлоку вторую шпажку. Шерлок взял угощение. И правда, на вкус было совсем неплохо. Он кивнул, одобрив этот вариант.  
  
– Говоря об аллергиях, – произнес он, возвращая пустую шпажку в контейнер, – люди не станут сообщать вам такие вещи перед вашей свадьбой. Как минимум по трем причинам.  
  
– По трем? – приподняла брови Мэри. – Это по каким же, о великий детектив?  
  
Шерлок не был уверен, пыталась ли она его поддеть или же эти подколки были частью ее натуры, и так она выказывала свое расположение. С Джоном она, впрочем, иногда общалась подобным же образом, что Шерлок принял за хороший знак. Он пометил все одобренные варианты канапе в списке и положил записную книжку на стол.  
  
– Первое: большинство людей предполагает, что вы с Джоном и так знаете и помните, какие у них аллергии и вкусовые пристрастия. По крайней мере, члены семьи и близкие друзья. Второе: они вряд ли захотели бы сообщать это вам сейчас, чтобы не перетягивать одеяло на себя, ведь это ваша свадьба и ваш выбор блюд…  
  
– А третье?   
  
– А еще мы так и не разослали приглашения, так что никто не станет писать тебе о своих аллергиях, чтобы не выглядеть так, словно он или она навязывается на свадьбу!  
  
Мэри моргнула, когда услышала его последнюю фразу, и чуть не стукнула себя ладонью по лбу, показывая этим, что чуть не забыла что-то важное.  
  
– Точно, – произнесла она. – Приглашения. Мне их напечатали, да. Я забрала их. Давай закончим с меню и вином, а потом займемся чертовыми приглашениями, хорошо?  
  
Шерлок кивнул. Мэри снова вздохнула.  
  
– Что там уже получилось?  
  
Шерлок потянулся к записной книжке.  
  
– Ну, мы определились с… то есть… ты выбрала два основных блюда, десерты… фавориты: клубничный или медовый?   
  
Мэри покачала головой, словно признавая поражение.  
  
– А тебе какой больше понравился?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами:  
  
– Медовый, но раз уж мы начали переживать об аллергиях, то я могу просмотреть личные странички всех из списка гостей и попытаться вывести с помощью дедукции, у кого на что аллергия. Стопроцентной гарантии я не дам, но можно попытаться…  
  
– Вот еще, Шерлок! Я не сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь вывести, у кого на что аллергия, лишь взглянув на их странички в сети, но серьезно… не надо. Больше труда. Не нужно так уж запариваться, – Мэри рассмеялась и махнула рукой. Затем поднялась с дивана, прошла на кухню, нашла в ящике два милых бокала и, подойдя к столу, взяла первую из трех бутылок вина. – Начнем с розового?  
  
Шерлок неопределенно кивнул головой. Взяв из рук Мэри бокал, он снова указал на список блюд.  
  
– Так медовое или клубничное?  
  
Мэри хмыкнула.  
  
– Давай и то и другое? Половине гостей подадим один вариант, а второй половине – другой? Если у кого-то есть аллергия, они смогут выбрать.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, но затем задумался:  
  
– Вообще и клубника, и мед – это довольно часто встречающиеся аллергены. А если у кого-то аллергия…  
  
– …и на то, и на другое? – продолжила за него Мэри.  
  
Шерлок кивнул. Мэри рассмеялась.  
  
– Аллергия одновременно на клубнику и мед… Это кому ж могло в жизни так не повезти? – спросила она, делая первый глоток.  
  
Шерлок поймал себя на том, что рассмеялся в ответ.  
  
– Майкрофту, – ответил Шерлок. – Хотя он сейчас на диете и не станет прикасаться к десерту, да и вообще, я не уверен, что он все же придет…  
  
Мэри моргнула и отставила бокал на стол.  
  
– Серьезно? – спросила она.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся снова.  
  
– Ага. Про клубнику родители знали еще до моего рождения, а вот мед Майкрофт ел не так уж и часто, так что проявилась она, только когда мое детское увлечение жизнью пчел и любовь к меду переросли в немного странную одержимость совать мед во все подряд и выпрашивать у родителей все, на чем были нарисованы пчелы или соты. Майкрофт мыл руки моим медовым мылом неделю, прежде чем понять, что сыпь на руках у него от мыла, а не от… Было смешно. Правда к концу недели он вдруг весь стал красным, начал задыхаться, и его отвезли в больницу, и это было уже не так смешно, – закончил рассказ Шерлок, немного нервно постукивая пальцами по ножке своего бокала.  
  
Мэри, которая решила не прерывать этот краткий рассказ, попыталась объяснить:  
  
– Боже, мне конечно же очень жаль твоего брата, но… я не об этом, – она замерла на секунду. – А-аа-а, разве Майкрофт в списке гостей?  
  
Шерлок чуть моргнул, почувствовав себя неловко.  
  
– Да, он… Джон просил вписать его, когда я составлял список… Это проблема?  
  
Мэри покачала головой и немного фальшиво улыбнулась.  
  
– Нет, нет, что ты. Я просто не заметила его имя в списке. Конечно же, Джону хочется, чтобы все его близкие люди были рядом!  
  
Шерлок замялся. Он подозревал, что Майкрофт не станет приходить на эту свадьбу в любом случае, да и теперь он уже не был уверен, хочет ли Джон действительно видеть Майкрофта на своей свадьбе или же Джон шутил тогда насчет приглашения.  
  
– Мы еще не отправляли приглашения, и ты можешь вычеркнуть его, если…  
  
Мэри тут же округлила глаза.  
  
– Нет! Шерлок, я говорю, все в порядке. Он твой брат, он довольно близок с Джоном, конечно же мы будем ему рады! У нас и так список небольшой. Коллеги с больницы, немного друзей, пара знакомых. Родственники Джона, еще не известно, придут или нет, а я вообще сирота. Я своего бывшего в список вписала только, чтобы людей на свадьбе побольше было.  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул.  
  
– И чтобы воткнуть ему спицу в сердце… – тихо прошептал он в свой бокал.  
  
Мэри рассмеялась в ответ.  
  
– Да, и это тоже. Не могу сказать, что это не является одной из целей. Хотя я скорее думала о выстреле ему в живот, но спица тоже хороша, да.  
  
Они помолчали. Мэри снова сделала небольшой глоток из бокала.  
  
– Так что… давай, – сказала она, – приглашай своего брата. Только тогда пусть один десерт будет медовым, а второй… шоколадный! Он вроде тоже был ничего.   
  
Шерлок кивнул и сделал пометку в записной книжке.  


* * *

  
– Знаешь, – сказал Шерлок, когда Мэри вылила остатки вина в его еще не пустой бокал. – Мы… вроде как должны были определиться с вином, а не распить одну из трех бутылок на двоих.  
  
Мэри пожала плечами.  
  
– Честно говоря, вино отвратное, – добавил Шерлок тихо, делая пару глотков.  
  
Мэри кивнула.  
  
– Точно, – согласилась она и поставила пустую бутылку на стол.  
  
Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на Мэри.  
  
– Все хорошо?  
  
Мэри снова кивнула.  
  
– Я просто устала. Давай просто добавим в список какой-нибудь веганский салат, понемногу всех канапе, которые ты отметил, и перейдем к вину и списку гостей с приглашениями. Допивай эту дрянь.  
  
Шерлок снова кивнул и вновь приложился к бокалу. Слова Мэри были разумными, но все же она явно чем-то была обеспокоена.  
  
– Все точно в порядке? – спросил он снова.  
  
– Ага. Да, все чудесно, – Мэри улыбнулась. – Просто подумала, что это должно быть чертовски жалко – приглашать своего бывшего к себе на свадьбу. Хотя Джон вот Шолто пригласил, так что мы, наверное, квиты.  
  
Мэри рассмеялась от своей же шутки. Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
– Прости, что? Что ты имела в виду? – спросил он тихо.  
  
Мэри растянула губы в улыбке и вытащила пробку из второй бутылки с вином. Подойдя к Шерлоку, она налила вино в его опустевший бокал.  
  
– Мы с тобой не были первыми, знаешь ли. А теперь выпей и скажи, как оно.  
  
Шерлок сделал пробный глоток.  
  
– Вкусно.  
  
Мэри не стала тянуться к своему бокалу и выпила прямо из горлышка.  
  
– И правда неплохо, – заключила она.  
  
– А что там с Шолто? – попытался Шерлок сбиться с мысли.  
  
Мэри протянула ему бутылку.  
  
– О, Джон мне про него все уши прожужжал.  


* * *

  
– Список гостей – отстой, – произнесла Мэри тихо.  
  
Они с Шерлоком уже как раз почти допили вторую бутылку, и Шерлок мало что соображал, но на это он просто не мог не возмутиться. Джон сам одобрил этот список!  
  
– Эй, – произнес Шерлок недовольно. – Что с ним не так?!  
  
Мэри пожала плечами.  
  
– Я всегда хотела, чтобы у меня было много людей на свадьбе. А так… кучка коллег и… куча людей, которые скорее всего не придут.   
  
Шерлок забрал из ее руки список.  
  
– Кто не придет? – помедлил он.  
  
– Ну… сестра Джона. Ее девушка. Жена… Бывшая. Черт, я не знаю, кого она бы притащила с собой! Я ее даже не видела ни разу! Семья Уотсонов какие-то чертовы спецагенты, и все их жизни под грифом «Секретно»! Шолто не придет. Ну, Джон говорит, что он придет, но тот живет как отшельник и не выходит из дома. Нужно быть реалистами. Много кого не будет. Гарриет, Шолто, моих родителей, что очевидно. Твоего брата, по твоим словам. Дэвид может отказаться… ну, если найдет в себе то, что называется самоуважением. Уважающий себя мужчина не станет приходить на свадьбу к тому, в кого влюблен, не в качестве жениха. Ну вот. Это уже чертова куча людей! Как заставить кучу людей прийти на мою свадьбу?  
  
Шерлок понимающе кивнул, хотя ему показалось забавным, что она перечисляла людей в основном со стороны Джона. Он попытался найти какие-нибудь слова в тему, аккуратно обходя вопросы влюбленности и самоуважения стороной.  
  
– Когда Майкрофт в детстве не хотел куда-то идти, мама просто хватала его за руку, а меня за воротник пальто и тащила нас туда. На пятое занятие на скрипке мой воротник пальто просто оторвался!  
  
Мэри рассмеялась.  
  
– Есть идея! Давай пригласим твоих родителей? Гостей станет побольше, и они проследят, чтобы вы с Майкрофтом не сбежали раньше времени, а Джон нормально с ними познакомится? Он говорил, что хотел.   
  
Шерлок покачал головой от нелепости этой идеи. Он хотел сказать Мэри, что его родители не станут приезжать на свадьбу Джона, если только это не «с Шерлоком»-свадьба, но не стал, прекрасно зная, что через Мэри эта информация может дойти и до Джона. А к этому он не был готов.   
  
Шерлок промолчал, и Мэри приняла это за согласие.   
  
– Но сначала попробуем еще одно вино, – продолжила Мэри и подала Шерлоку последнюю бутылку.  
  
Шерлок взял бутылку в руки и откупорил ее.  
  
– Но только один глоток, – попытался ограничить себя Шерлок.  
  
Мэри кивнула.   
  
Шерлок налил вино в бокал и осторожно попробовал.  
  
– Ну, как? – спросила Мэри.   
  
– Нет. Привкус… Привкус странный, – пробормотал Шерлок заплетающимся языком. 

* * *

Проснулся Шерлок с ужасно больной головой и с отвратительной сухостью во рту. Он лежал в кресле, перекинув свои длинные ноги через подлокотник, и едва мог дышать из-за чего-то, что очень неудачно расположилось на его лице. Этим предметом оказалась его записная книжка, в которой прошлым вечером, как он помнил, он делал заметки. Стянув книжку с лица и вглядевшись в нацарапанные в ней слова, Шерлок нахмурился. Согласно записям, они с Мэри успели полностью определиться с меню и вином и даже закончили со списком гостей и приглашениями, но Шерлок, честно говоря, дальше канапе ничего не помнил. Были какие-то смутные воспоминания, едва мелькающие где-то на границе сознания, но Шерлок не мог выстроить из них четкую последовательность событий. Он очень надеялся, что Мэри помнила немного больше – ему не хотелось бы проходить через этот вечер еще раз, если бы вдруг Мэри заявила, что решения, принятые под действием алкоголя, не годятся для ее свадьбы.  
  
Говоря о Мэри: Шерлок приподнялся с кресла и, потянувшись, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить болезненные ощущения в затекшей спине, оглядел комнату в поисках своей вчерашней собутыльницы. Мэри нашлась на диване: она спала, подложив под голову подушку с британским флагом – любимую подушку Джона. Шерлок с удивлением приподнял бровь и потянулся за телефоном, чтобы посмотреть время. Он не был удивлен, что Мэри осталась на ночь (в голове вспыхнуло воспоминание о том, как она звонила Джону, чтобы сообщить, что переночует здесь, когда поняла, что уже слишком поздно и что она слишком пьяна, чтобы ехать домой), но странно было, что она еще не проснулась, чтобы в панике начать собираться на работу.   
  
Шерлок хмыкнул в ответ на эту мысль, раздумывая, стоит ли разбудить ее, или же нет, но его моральную дилемму прервал довольно громкий звон упавших бутылок – уткнувшись в телефон, Шерлок совсем не заметил, что опасно близко подошел к выстроенным у ножки журнального столика пустым бутылкам. Зацепив одну из них ногой, Шерлок тут же пожалел о содеянном: бутылка стукнула другую, и та, упав, прокатилась по полу, вызывая у Шерлока очередной приступ мигрени. Зато ему больше не пришлось думать о том, нужно ли будить свою собутыльницу – от этого звука Мэри проснулась быстрее, чем от будильника, почти подскочив с диванных подушек.  
  
– Доброе утро, – хмыкнул Шерлок, даже не скрывая сарказма в голосе. – Как спалось?  
  
– Ненавижу тебя, – не осталась в долгу Мэри. – Сколько времени?  
  
Услышав ответ, Мэри округлила глаза.  
  
– Черт, – произнесла она. – Черт, черт, черт…  
  
Она продолжила бормотать это, пока поднималась с дивана, и пока пыталась привести свою одежду и волосы в порядок, и даже пока умывалась в ванной. Шерлок никогда до этого не слышал так много слова «черт», произнесенного с различной интонацией, за такой короткий промежуток времени. Мэри успокоилась, только когда позвонила Джону, чтобы попросить его взять в клинику какую-нибудь ее футболку, чтобы она могла переодеться там. Отключив телефон, она кинула его в сумку и рассмеялась.  
  
– Бедный Джон! – произнесла она. – Весь испереживался от того, что я ночевала здесь! Небось решил, что ты изменяешь ему со мной!  
  
Шерлок закашлялся от удивления. Мэри замолчала на секунду, задумавшись над своими словами и, осознав, что она сказала что-то не так, исправила себя:  
  
– То есть я с тобой.   
  
Шерлок промолчал, решив никак это не комментировать. Мэри махнула рукой.  
  
– Ладно, мне пора на работу. Может быть, я даже успею вовремя, – она схватила сумку и пожала плечами. – Спасибо за вчерашнюю помощь. Если сможешь, проверишь и отправишь приглашения сегодня? Я просто не успею, если…  
  
Шерлок кивнул, решив, что такого ответа будет достаточно, но, когда Мэри уже направилась к выходу, он окликнул ее.  
  
– А мы точно все сделали? – он указал на записную книжку, в которой галочками были помечены выполненные пункты плана. – Я просто… – Шерлок почесал затылок, – не очень хорошо помню, как закончился вечер.  
  
Мэри хмыкнула.  
  
– Еще бы. Третья бутылка явно была лишней. Тебе стоило меня остановить, – она указала на лежащую на боку бутылку. Шерлок хотел возразить, что он вообще-то пытался, но передумал, когда Мэри улыбнулась и добавила своим обычным тоном, – впрочем, мы все равно все успели. Так что можно сказать, что это был очень плодотворный вечер. Скинешь мне список блюд, которые мы выбрали, хорошо? Я сделаю заказ сегодня.  
  
Шерлок добавил это в мысленный список дел и кивнул. Мэри благодарно улыбнулась.   
  
– Спасибо большое. Пока!  
  
– Передавай от меня привет Джону, – сказал Шерлок ей вслед.  
  
– Конечно! – крикнула она, спускаясь по лестнице. Затем внизу хлопнула дверь, и Шерлок наконец-то остался со своей головной болью наедине. Сделав пару шагов до дивана, Шерлок рухнул на него, решив, что полежит примерно с четверть часа, а затем встанет и сделает что-то полезное.  
  
Проснулся снова он только через пару часов от громкого причитания миссис Хадсон, которая недовольно поглядывала на все это безобразие, в которое, по ее словам, превратилась квартира за один только вечер.  
  
– Ну что это за бардак, Шерлок? – произнесла она, поднимая с пола пустые бутылки. – Ей богу, Джон только за порог, как вы с Мэри пустились во все тяжкие! Что это вы тут устроили, молодой человек?!   
  
Шерлок недовольно приоткрыл правый глаз и покосился на свою домовладелицу. Оставив ее вопрос без ответа, он приоткрыл и второй глаз, решив, что поспал достаточно на сегодня.  
  
– Что вы тут делаете, миссис Хадсон? – спросил он, со скрипом поднимаясь с дивана и оглядываясь вокруг. Среди бардака и пустых коробок обнаружился поднос с фарфоровой чашкой, тарелочкой печенья и небольшим чайником. Шерлок нахмурился. Ему захотелось спросить, а всегда ли миссис Хадсон приносит ему чай по утрам, но он решил приберечь этот вопрос на тот случай, когда ему нужно будет быстро перевести тему. Миссис Хадсон всегда покупалась на его «очаровательную невнимательность» или, как Джон это описал в своем блоге, «поразительную невежественность в некоторых вопросах».  
  
Миссис Хадсон взмахнула руками.  
  
– Джон просил проверить, как ты там! Но прибирать этот бардак я не стану! Я вам не домработница, молодой человек.  
  
Произнеся это, миссис Хадсон снова оглядела гостиную и, неодобрительно цокнув языком, покинула своего квартиранта. Шерлок усмехнулся и подошел к подносу, чтобы стащить с тарелочки печенье и налить себе чаю. Немного взбодрившись, он снова оглядел гостиную в поисках в очередной раз оставленного где-то телефона. Найдя его, он с удивлением обнаружил огромное количество сообщений, которые пришли ему в тот короткий промежуток утреннего сна, который ему удалось урвать.  
  
Была парочка-другая сообщений от Мэри: два с напоминанием о том, что он должен выслать ей меню, и два о том, что Джон потерял его и волнуется, что Шерлок игнорирует его сообщения. Были сообщения и от Джона: несколько самых ранних с вопросами о том, как прошел его вечер с Мэри, и парочка сообщений, где Джон спрашивал, не пора ли ему начать ревновать. Эти сообщения не уточняли, кого именно и к кому Джон хотел начать ревновать, но с учетом того, что они заканчивались полюбившимися Джоном смайликами из двоеточий со скобочками, Шерлок решил, что Джон спрашивал в шутку и что отвечать на это необязательно. Самые последние сообщения от Джона действительно содержали вопросы о том, все ли с Шерлоком в порядке, – Джон всегда немного беспокоился, если Шерлок игнорировал или не отвечал на его сообщения.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился, немного жалея, что проспал все эти смс и что миссис Хадсон, должно быть, уже отчиталась Джону, и кинул телефон на диван.  
  
Собрав все коробки в кучу и выстроив их в ту же башенку, в виде которой Мэри и принесла их вчера на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок решил, что это вполне сойдет за наведение порядка, и взялся за записную книжку, чтобы, как и было обещано, отправить Мэри меню. Закончив с рутинной работой, Шерлок принялся за список гостей и лежащие рядом с ним пачки готовых приглашений.  
  
Положа руку на сердце, Шерлок был готов честно признаться, что едва ли вообще мог вспомнить, как они собирали эти приглашения. В голове были лишь какие-то отрывки со вчерашнего вечера, и Шерлок очень надеялся, что Мэри лучше него переносила алкоголь и была внимательнее, чем он сам вчера.  
  
Снова посмотрев на приглашения, Шерлок сел за стол, попытавшись структурировать в голове вспышки воспоминаний вчерашней ночи. Он помнил, как Мэри говорила о приглашениях в первый раз, – тогда он еще был достаточно трезв, чтобы сохранить это в памяти. Помнил, как опорожнив вторую бутылку, они с Мэри говорили о списках гостей. Помнил даже третью бутылку вина. Ну, где-то до момента, когда они выпили ее наполовину.  
  
Мэри тогда как раз достала из сумки две пачки приглашений, перевязанных толстой тесьмой, и одну пачку красивых небольших конвертов, в которые они с Шерлоком и должны были поместить пригласительные карточки.   
  
Шерлок вздохнул и посмотрел на уже готовые конверты. Пачка конвертов показалась ему несоизмеримо маленькой в сравнении с теми двумя пачками приглашений, которые он помнил у Мэри в руках. Шерлок списал это на свою невнимательность, вызванную потреблением алкоголя, поднял самый верхний конверт из стопки и оглядел со всех сторон, вспоминая просьбу Мэри проверить качество выполненной вчера работы. Конверт был приятного оттенка, чем-то напоминающего слоновую кость, ровный, нигде не порванный и не помятый, что Шерлока чертовски обрадовало (в пьяном состоянии они с Мэри могли сделать все куда менее аккуратно). На конверте его слегка размашистым почерком был выведен адрес одного из гостей со стороны невесты – того самого Дэвида, о котором Мэри ему говорила.   
  
Это Шерлок помнил достаточно смутно: Мэри дала ему задание подписывать конверты, а сама занималась тем, что распределяла карточки из пачек по подписанным конвертам и заклеивала их после этого, мотивируя это тем, что почерк Шерлока ей нравится больше своего собственного. Когда пачка подписанных конвертов у нее кончалась, а Шерлок еще корпел над очередным адресом, она сама бралась за ручку и подписывала конвертик-другой для какой-нибудь не очень близкой подруги или коллеги – тех неважных людей, ради которых можно было и не очень стараться.   
  
Шерлок повертел конверт в руках, надеясь, что тот заклеен неплотно, чтобы можно было без труда вскрыть его и проверить содержимое. К удивлению Шерлока, ему повезло: конверт, в отличие от всех остальных, был открыт. Шерлок вытянул из конверта карточку и проверил всю указанную на ней информацию. Имена Джона и Мэри, время и место проведения мероприятия полностью совпадали с реальностью, а сама карточка была качественной и хорошо сделанной. Шерлок вернул ее на место и заклеил конверт. Кинув быстрый взгляд на остальную пачку, он попытался прикинуть, есть ли смысл вскрывать и их тоже. Возможно, стоило это сделать, чтобы перестраховаться, но Шерлок просто не видел в этом необходимости: все приглашения были типовыми, и ошибки о дате или времени просто не могли бы закрасться лишь в один из них. Кинув проверенный конверт в общую стопку, Шерлок поднял их всех и перевязал лежавшей на столе оставшейся со вчерашнего тесьмой – не хотелось бы растерять их до отправки адресатам.  


* * *

  
Шерлок успел несколько раз отругать себя за то, что решил отправить письма обычным способом, а не частной службой доставки. Только сейчас, по прошествии нескольких дней, он понял, как это было глупо. Многие из гостей до сих пор никак не отреагировали на приглашения и, скорее всего даже еще не получили их! Закажи он нормальную, качественную доставку, большинство людей из списка гостей уже давно бы были приглашены. Шерлок вновь почувствовал себя идиотом. Стремясь сделать эту свадьбу идеальной для Джона, он только портил все и думал задним числом там, где нужно было бы подумать заранее.   
  
Шерлок сжал губы и посмотрел на список гостей, приколотый к стене рядом с улыбающимся желтым смайликом, уже немного выцветшем за последние два года. Сорвав список со стены, Шерлок взялся за маркеры и стал помечать тех гостей, которые, как он знал, точно получили приглашения, и тех, от которых пока ничего не было слышно. Первых оказалось довольно много: почти все, кто жил в Лондоне, уже получили свои милые светлые конвертики (к счастью для Шерлока, у почты не возникло проблем с пересылкой по направлению Лондон-Лондон). Однако те, кто жил за пределами столицы, не могли этим похвастаться. Шерлок уже начинал подумывать о том, чтобы самостоятельно обзванивать тех, кто не получил приглашения, чтобы уточнить для них дату и время. Кроме того, нужно было сказать об этой накладке Мэри и Джону, чтобы они тоже могли что-то предпринять. Шерлоку, честно говоря, вовсе не хотелось заниматься тем, чтобы сообщать подругам Мэри дату ее свадьбы с Джоном. Вот уж точно, это явно выходило за рамки его обязанностей шафера.   
  
Задумавшись об этом, Шерлок вдруг понял, что со всей этой подготовкой к самому мероприятию, он совершенно забыл о том, что в его обязанности шафера в первую очередь вообще-то входила организация мальчишника для Джона, а также написание речи. Нет, наброски речи он, разумеется, уже давно составил, однако ему явно не мешало все еще раз прочитать и, возможно, вычеркнуть пару нелепых и неуместных шуток, которые ему посоветовал Лестрейд. А вот к организации мальчишника он еще даже не приступал. Шерлоку вновь захотелось закатить глаза и отругать себя за такую невнимательность и несобранность. Отложив списки гостей и другие дела в сторону, он решил со всей ответственностью взяться за исправление этой ошибки.

* * *

За пару недель до свадьбы даже самые далеко живущие знакомые и друзья Джона и Мэри оповестили жениха и невесту о том, что с радостью принимают приглашение и приедут на свадьбу. Разумеется, это было лишь формальностью: все же Мэри и Шерлок уточняли у людей, смогут ли они приехать на свадьбу еще на стадии составления черновиков списков гостей. Но все же для Шерлока было большим облегчением известие о том, что почтовая служба хоть и с задержкой, но справилась со своим заданием. Традиции требовали подобного подхода: с конвертиками, с приглашениями и ответами на них. Да и спокойнее было как-то от мысли, что у каждого гостя теперь был конверт с точной датой и временем проведения церемонии.   
  
Хотя один ответ на приглашение на свадьбу все же заставил Шерлока испытать несколько отличные от облегчения эмоции. Куда больше это походило на растерянность и совершенное непонимание ситуации. Связано это было с тем, что Шерлок, откровенно говоря, совсем забыл о том, что по настоянию Мэри отправил приглашения и своим родителям тоже. Поэтому звонок от матери застал его врасплох.  
  
– Ты мог сказать нам, знаешь ли! – без приветствия произнесла его мама, едва Шерлок ответил на звонок. – Мы же буквально были в одной комнате с тобой и Джоном, когда ты только вернулся! Ты мог нам сказать! А если бы приглашение дошло не вовремя?! Мы же еще не…  
  
Шерлок сжал губы и вздохнул. Мама могла еще долго отчитывать его, но он и без ее замечаний прекрасно знал, что умудрился облажаться с почтой. Так что вместо того, чтобы продолжить выслушивать эту взволнованную речь, он решил прервать ее самым простым способом:  
  
– Во-первых, привет, – произнес Шерлок, уверенный, что подобное замечание немного смутит его мать, которая обычно не забывала о таких социальных условностях, как приветствие. – А во-вторых, тогда я не знал, что вас нужно будет приглашать. Мы с Джоном тогда даже не успели помириться после моего… Кхмм, в общем речь о свадьбе он завел несколько позже.   
  
– Ох, – послышалось в трубке. Миссис Холмс замолчала на мгновение, видимо, переваривая полученную информацию. – Понимаю, – сказала она тихо, и уже через секунду совершенно сменила тон. – Но я так рада, что вы наконец помирились и разобрались в своих отношениях.  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул в ответ. Едва ли он когда-то мечтал о том, чтобы вернуться «из мертвых» ради того, чтобы стать на свадьбе Джона просто шафером. Нет, он на самом деле и на такую роль не рассчитывал, но все же в своих тайных фантазиях он иногда осмеливался надеяться на нечто большее. Никто не мог запретить ему мечтать.  
  
– Так что насчет подарков? – спросила миссис Холмс внезапно.  
  
Шерлок не был готов к такой смене разговора, так что ему пришлось переспросить, что она имеет в виду.  
  
– Мы с папой хотим знать, есть ли пожелания насчет подарков? Все же это так неожиданно. Я повторюсь: ты мог и раньше нас предупредить.  
  
Пусть тон его матери был веселым и даже немного игривым, Шерлок все равно вновь почувствовал себя виноватым из-за ошибки с приглашениями. А теперь его родителям пришлось на скорую руку придумывать подарок на свадьбу почти незнакомых им людей.  
  
– Никаких пожеланий, Джон будет рад чему угодно, правда, – попытался отмахнуться от вопроса он.  
  
Миссис Холмс вздохнула.  
  
– Да, но… а как насчет твоих пожеланий? Что ты думаешь?  
  
– Да ничего я не думаю! – почти закатил глаза Шерлок, тут же вздохнул и попытался успокоиться. Он знал, что родители тут ни при чем, просто вопрос о его мнении насчет свадьбы уже работал для него, как триггер для человека с ПТСР. – Прости. Просто… такое чувство, что я один занимаюсь всей организацией этой… Я решал все, начиная от блюд и заканчивая салфетками. Не могу уже слушать этот вопрос.   
  
Миссис Холмс рассмеялась.  
  
– О, понимаю, организация свадеб может быть утомительной. Но все же… ты знаешь Джона куда лучше, чем мы, так что…  
  
– Нет, нет, – сказал он, надеясь, что родители не станут сильно беспокоиться насчет подарков. Джон бы почувствовал себя неловко, получи он какой-нибудь неуместно дорогой подарок от них. – Ничего сильно шикарного, пожалуйста. На этот случай Майкрофт есть, если он, конечно, придет.  
  
– Конечно же, он придет! – произнесла миссис Холмс строго. – Что за глупости? Он же твой брат!  
  
Шерлок совсем не понял подобной логики.  
  
– Ну, а вы мои родители, но я не думал, что стоит вас приглашать, – хмыкнул он и только после произнесения этой фразы понял, что она получилась довольно грубой. Замявшись, Шерлок добавил, – это Мэри убедила меня, сказала, что Джон бы захотел познакомиться с вами поближе.  
  
Миссис Холмс с этим согласилась.  
  
– Не знакома с этой Мэри, но я думаю, она чертовски права. Разумеется, мы с ним должны хорошенько познакомиться. Ты должен был представить нас давным-давно, – произнесла она и добавила, – а Мэри, она… занимается организацией свадьбы?  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул.  
  
– Да, в основном все делаем мы с Мэри. Джон, он… немного отгородился от всей этой организации свадьбы. Хотя сегодня будет последняя примерка смокингов, и ему придется в этом участвовать.   
  
Миссис Холмс рассмеялась снова.  
  
– Вот уж точно, тут жениху не отвертеться. Сделаешь пару фотографий для нас с папой? С примерки. Хочу посмотреть, как смокинги на вас смотрятся. Да и нужно понять, какое платье стоит надеть. Это же не будет какая-то новомодная экстравагантная церемония?  
  
– Нет, все довольно традиционно. Ну, более или менее. Я сделаю пару фотографий, обещаю, – поспешил успокоить ее Шерлок, надеясь, что этим разговоры с семьей на сегодня ограничатся, но не прошло и получаса с момента окончания разговора с родителями, как Шерлоку позвонил Майкрофт.  
  
– Ты серьезно позвонил нашим родителям, чтобы они заставили меня прийти на эту свадьбу?! – со смешком уточнил Майкрофт в самом начале разговора.   
  
Шерлок в ответ только вздохнул:   
  
– Почему все в нашей семье в связи с этой свадьбой стали забывать о том, что необходимо здороваться?  
  
Майкрофт не стал реагировать на подколку.  
  
– Я не знаю, что ты им сказал, – вместо этого произнес он, – но теперь у меня, кажется, нет выбора, кроме как прийти на эту свадьбу в качестве твоей моральной поддержки.  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул. Да уж, Майкрофт мог быть хоть британским правительством, хоть властителем мира, но спорить с матерью, когда она сказала ему что-то сделать, он не решался.  
  
– Не печалься, братец мой, – усмехнулся Шерлок, старательно пародируя классическую интонацию Майкрофта Холмса. – Зато ты сможешь получить отличное оправдание для самого себя нарушить свои диеты. Специально ради тебя, выбирая из клубничного, медового и шоколадного десертов, мы с Мэри остановились на последних двух.  
  
– …спасибо, – пробормотал Майкрофт после минуты молчания.  


* * *

  
  
День свадьбы близился, и это становилось все более очевидно по тому, с какой скоростью сокращался список оставшихся до свадьбы дел. Шерлок с радостью пометил галочкой окончание работ по пошиву платьев для подружек невесты (которые оказались готовы на несколько дней позже смокингов, в связи с чем Мэри чуть не устроила грандиозный скандал), проверил еще раз все, что касалось рассадки гостей, и даже обучил Джона вальсировать. Последнее далось Шерлоку нелегко.   
  
В тот день он как раз был занят тем, что продумывал необходимое и оптимальное количество алкоголя для мальчишника, с учетом данных, полученных в тот вечер с Мэри и вином. Данные были следующими: напиваться Шерлоку было решительно нельзя, если он хотел хоть что-то помнить наутро. А вечер с Джоном, возможно, последний вечер с «еще его» Джоном он хотел помнить во всех подробностях.   
  
Шерлок как раз занимался тем, что приклеивал фотографию лица Джона к изображению Homo vitruvianus (чем очень льстил последнему), когда самый настоящий Джон решил почтить его своим появлением. Джон заглянул к нему один, без Мэри, что было для Шерлока приятной неожиданностью, однако причина подобного визита довольно сильно омрачила для Шерлока назревающий дружеский вечер в компании Джона.   
  
– Я не… отвлекаю? – спросил Джон, указав на открытый клей-карандаш в руке Шерлока. Шерлок закрыл клей крышечкой, быстро спрятал папку для мальчишника под другими бумагами и, подскочив со стула, чтобы поприветствовать старого друга, покачал головой.   
  
– Конечно нет, Джон! – произнес Шерлок, улыбаясь. – Ты решил просто так заглянуть или…?  
  
Шерлок очень надеялся, что Джон скажет, что просто хотел увидеть его или навестить, но Джон честно признался, что «или» было правильным ответом.  
  
– Вообще-то… ты не мог бы…   
  
Шерлок приподнял бровь.  
  
– Ты не мог бы помочь мне с вальсом? – закончил Джон на одном дыхании.   
  
– Ох, – произнес Шерлок в ответ. Вечер обещал быть приятным так же сильно, как грозился превратиться для Шерлока в самый страшный кошмар.   


* * *

  
Шерлок знал, как вальсировать. Разумеется, он это знал. Он умел правильно двигаться, знал, как вести в танце и как позволить вести другому. Но, боже, как ему не хотелось танцевать с Джоном прямо сейчас. Ему совершенно не хотелось делать это ради свадебного вальса Джона и Мэри.   
  
Видимо, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что Джон тут же попытался пойти на попятную, взяв свои слова обратно.  
  
– Прости, если это слишком… Не нужно делать это, если не хочешь. Не отдавлю же я Мэри ноги в конце концов, правда же? – Джон попытался перевести все в шутку.   
  
Шерлок постарался взять себя в руки.  
  
– Нет, все нормально, конечно же я помогу тебе.   
  
Джон благодарно кивнул, стянул с себя куртку, но на всякий случай кинул еще один быстрый взгляд на Шерлока, не уверенный в том, что тот действительно хочет в этом участвовать.   
  
– Тебе не обязательно делать что-то только потому, что я тебя попросил, – добавил Джон осторожно.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся, подавив желание сказать нечто вроде «Тебе не обязательно просить. Просто говори мне, что сделать ради тебя, я все сделаю». Не стоило признаваться в этом Джону. Не сейчас. Никогда. Просто делать, как он говорит, вполне достаточно.  
  
– Ну, – прочистив горло, произнес Шерлок, – я же не могу позволить жениху опозориться на свадьбе, верно? Каким шафером я буду, если допущу такое?

* * *

  
Боже, Шерлок ненавидел себя за то, как сильно он наслаждался танцем с Джоном. Он объяснял Джону, куда положить руки, с какой ноги начать движение, как вести себя с партнером… партнершей по танцу. Он знал, что все эти уроки и наставления не для него, это все для Джона и Мэри, и все же… рука Джона, легко касающаяся его спины, в ладони Джона – его ладонь. Маленькие приятные мелочи, ранее недопустимые. И совершенно недопустимые позже. Шерлок собирался запомнить каждую секунду этого танца, каждое украденное прикосновение. Создать комнату в чертогах своего разума, где этот танец, все эти мгновения будут лишь их с Джоном. Где нет никаких свадеб, никаких невест. Только он и его Джон, танцующие за закрытыми шторами в своей крохотной, заваленной вещами гостиной. Это станет прекрасным, разрывающим его сердце на куски воспоминанием.  
  
Когда Джон уже немного освоился в танце, Шерлок прикрыл глаза, позволяя ему вести, и просто наслаждался этими спокойными, размеренными движениями. Они танцевали так довольно долго. Шерлок, конечно, боялся, что Джон поймет, что уже достаточно хорош, чтобы обойтись дальше без него, и прервет их небольшое занятие, но Джон продолжал танцевать, осторожно держа Шерлока в своих руках.  
  
Разумеется, стоило Шерлоку только окончательно расслабиться в руках Джона, их танцевальные уроки прервали самым неудачным образом. Миссис Хадсон, которая довольно часто наведывалась к своему квартиранту, привычно поднялась в гостиную, чтобы поздороваться.  
  
– Шерлок, тук-тук! – произнесла она, заранее оповещая о своем появлении.   
  
Шерлок растерялся от этого внезапного оклика, но, к счастью, Джон быстро взял себя в руки и отпрянул от Шерлока, сделав пару шагов в сторону от своего друга. Конечно, это не сильно помогло: теперь они выглядели в глазах квартирной хозяйки словно подростки, впервые застуканные за чем-то непотребным.  
  
– Ой, мальчики… – тихо проговорила миссис Хадсон, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Добрый вечер, Джон… а Мэри пришла в гости вместе с тобой?  
  
Джон нервно почесал затылок и попытался как-то оправдать свое появление.  
  
– Нет, Мэри не пришла. Я решил один заглянуть к Шерлоку, мы… у меня возникли вопросы касательно свадебного вальса. Шерлок любезно… – Джон сделал шаг и осторожно похлопал Шерлока по плечу – очень сдержанно, очень… по-дружески, – …предложил мне помочь.  
  
Шерлок спрятал руки за спину, чтобы не показать никаких неуместных эмоций от прикосновения Джона, и, сжав губы, кивнул. Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
– Понимаю, – сказала она с легким смешком. – Никто не хочет, чтобы ему отдавили ноги на свадьбе, верно?  
  
– Да-да, конечно, – согласился Джон.   
  
– Ну, – миссис Хадсон опять сделала «этот взгляд», когда посмотрела на них, – тогда я не стану вам мешать! Хотя вам стоит закрывать двери во время ваших занятий!  
  
Она еще раз окинула «своих мальчиков» взглядом и покинула гостиную, довольно быстро спустившись по лестнице. Шерлок прикрыл глаза. Он был почти готов к тому, что Джон сейчас скажет нечто вроде «Спасибо за помощь, Шерлок! Мне уже, наверное, пора!» и, борясь с неловкостью, сбежит в объятия своей невесты. Но Джон просто прочистил горло и повернулся к другу, вновь беря его ладонь в свою.  
  
– Что ж, – проговорил Джон тихо. – Нас немного отвлекли… Но, думаю, сейчас мы можем продолжить?  
  
Шерлок кивнул. Джон отвел взгляд. «Черт, это будет ужасно неловко», – подумал Шерлок и не ошибся. 

* * *

После того, как миссис Хадсон, случайно заглянувшая к ним во время этих уроков, наконец оставила их одних, позволяя им вернуться к репетиции, Джон еще некоторое время выглядел несколько смущенным. Шаги снова стали неловкими, прикосновения более сдержанными, движения – менее плавными. Весь прогресс, которого они добились за этот урок, пошел прахом. Шерлок несколько раз пожалел, что с самого начала не закрыл дверь в гостиную.   
  
Они сделали еще пару кругов по комнате в надежде, что Джон вновь сможет немного освоиться в танце, но Джон с каждым шагом все сильнее путался в собственных ногах и все сильнее хмурился, если допускал какую-то ошибку.   
  
– Черт, – в конце концов сказал Джон, снова оттоптав другу ноги. Джон сделал шаг назад, явно сдаваясь. – Прости.  
  
– Все в порядке, – произнес Шерлок в ответ.   
  
Джон хмыкнул и оглядел комнату, старательно не смотря на Шерлока.   
  
– Нет, правда, – тихо добавил Джон. – Я должен… извиниться.   
  
Шерлок приподнял бровь.  
  
– Это всего лишь одна ошибка. Ты учишься, неудивительно, что ты делаешь промашки, – пожал плечами он, старательно делая вид, что все нормально. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Джон сбежал из квартиры, подгоняемый охватившей его неловкостью.  
  
Джон не ответил, только спрятал лицо в ладонях. Но не успел Шерлок еще даже озвучить вслух свою мысль, что Джон уж как-то слишком драматично реагирует на небольшие ошибки, как Джон объяснил свое поведение.  
  
– Я не… это не из-за танца. Я просто… проебался, – произнес Джон, неспособный подобрать какое-нибудь более или менее цензурное выражение. Он вздохнул и уселся в кресло, которое раньше считал своим и которое Шерлок до сих пор воспринимал как таковое. – Мы с Мэри… у нас возник спор по поводу свадьбы некоторое время назад. Давно еще.  
  
Шерлока не очень обрадовал тот факт, что Джон до сих пор так переживал из-за старой ссоры со своей невестой, но он решил побыть хорошим во всех отношениях шафером и попытался понимающе кивнуть.  
  
– Ну, у всех бывают взлеты и падения. Одна ссора еще ничего не…  
  
– Не ссора, – исправил его Джон, словно выбор слов был принципиально важен. – Спор. Пари, если тебе угодно.  
  
– Пари? – переспросил Шерлок, пытаясь вспомнить было ли нечто подобное какой-то нелепой свадебной традицией или же дело совсем в другом. – О чем?  
  
– О том, будет ли свадебная церемония удачной или же нет, – хмыкнул Джон в ответ, – если именно ты будешь помогать с ее организацией.  
  
Шерлок растерянно моргнул.  
  
– Я не совсем понимаю, – проговорил он тихо. – Я думал, ты хотел, чтобы я помог, разве нет?  
  
– В том-то и дело! – воскликнул Джон. – Ты тратишь на эту чертову свадьбу больше времени, чем на расследования, больше времени, чем я трачу на свадьбу! Ты делаешь буквально все, о чем мы с Мэри тебя просим, и ты чертовски хорош в этом, и именно поэтому я уже кучу времени чувствую себя таким мудаком.  
  
Шерлок наконец отмер и перестал нависать над джоновым креслом, сев напротив своего друга.   
  
– Я все еще не понимаю, – признал Шерлок в тишине гостиной.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
– Суть в том, что ты самый лучший организатор свадеб. Ты делаешь все от приглашений до обучения меня танцевать. И поэтому мне ужасно стыдно перед тобой, что я тогда ввязался в этот спор, а не защитил тебя перед Мэри, которой в тот момент взбрело в голову, что ты хочешь испортить свадьбу.   
  
– Испортить свадьбу? – повторил Шерлок. Ему не нравилось повторять слова Джона словно эхо, но он просто не знал, как на это реагировать. Откровенно говоря, предположение, что он мог намеренно портить свадьбу Джона, было просто оскорбительно. – Я вовсе не…  
  
– Я знаю! – воскликнул Джон, снова повышая голос. – Я знаю. Прости.  
  
Шерлок не ответил. Часть его хотела, чтобы Джон вообще не говорил об этом ему. Он определенно чувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы не имел никакого представления об этом нелепом споре. Намеренно испортить свадьбу! Подумать только! Шерлок бы не посмел расстроить Джона подобным образом.  
  
Но Джон и без этого выглядел таким расстроенным. Было очевидно, что чувство вины снедало его, мешало ему. Джону нужно было выговориться. Шерлок постарался сделать вид, что вся эта ситуация его ни капли не задела.  
  
– Ладно, хорошо, – сказал он, словно это было не таким уж и большим делом. – Я прощаю тебя.   
  
Джон не выглядел успокоенным, как и не выглядел убежденным.   
  
– Ты не это хотел услышать? – осторожно уточнил Шерлок.  
  
Джон неопределенно повел плечами.   
  
– Наверное, это. Но это не значит, что я перестал чувствовать себя виноватым.   
  
Шерлок натянул на лицо улыбку.  
  
– Это просто дурацкий спор, – произнес он, стараясь говорить уверенным тоном. – Кроме того, свадьба всего через два дня. За это время я уже никак не успею ее испортить. Ну, что даже в теории плохого может случиться?  


* * *

  
В этом Шерлок не ошибся. Последние несколько дней перед свадьбой прошли довольно гладко, сказывались чертовски хорошая подготовка и тот факт, что Шерлок буквально распланировал и рассчитал каждую мелочь. Все, от флористов до рассадки гостей было полностью под его контролем. Даже мальчишник прошел на удивление хорошо. Они с Джоном просто отправились в поход по барам, выпивая на каждой улице, где они находили трупы. Не самый веселый и разнузданный мальчишник в истории, но безусловно довольно оригинальный. Очень в их с Джоном стиле. А если и нет, это было и не важно. Шерлок не помнил, чтобы Джон возражал. Особенно после пары пинт. А дальше Шерлок не помнил… почти ничего вообще.  
  
На следующее утро Шерлок понял, что на мальчишнике они не смогли выполнить даже план-минимум: хватило их с Джоном лишь на половину запланированного маршрута – они оказались в полицейском участке раньше, чем успели окончательно пуститься во все тяжкие. За это можно было сказать спасибо Грегу, который подсуетился, чтобы жених и его шафер спокойно вышли из камеры на следующее утро и не проспали день свадьбы.   
  
Впрочем, желание поблагодарить у Джона быстро сменилось желанием сбежать от громкого голоса Грега куда подальше, когда тот, ничуть не стесняясь в выражениях, отчитал Шерлока и Джона за их «недостойное» поведение. Джон тут же про себя отметил, что Грег не злился на них из-за их ночных выходок (полицейские остановили их под предлогом нарушения общественного спокойствия и неприличного поведения где-то недалеко от гей-бара, который оказался единственным приличным заведением на той улочке, где они вели расследование пару лет назад, и Джон сомневался, что Грег бы так плохо на это отреагировал, он вероятнее просто посмеялся бы над ними с Шерлоком), а был скорее обижен на то, что его самого на мальчишник не позвали. Когда голова Джона окончательно прошла (в основном благодаря заранее купленным Шерлоком таблеткам), он почувствовал в связи с этим легкий укол вины. Возможно, ему стоило самому проследить за тем, как Шерлок организует его мальчишник, и пригласить Грега? Впрочем, Джон не винил Шерлока за то, что тот хотел оставить этот день только для них двоих. Сделав мысленную пометку как-нибудь вытащить Грега на пинту или две после возвращения с медового месяца, чтобы уладить этот неудобный инцидент, Джон благополучно выкинул мысли о мальчишнике из головы и попытался сосредоточиться на свадьбе.   
  
Шерлок занялся тем же. Он был пугающе сосредоточен на торжестве, и, если бы Джон не знал, чем была занята голова Шерлока, он бы решил, что тот задумался над каким-то невероятно сложным расследованием. Особенно это стало заметно, когда первые гости стали прибывать. Тут уж любой бы запутался от такого обилия новых лиц, но только не Шерлок. Нет. Шерлок точно знал каждого из них, без труда отличал коллег Джона от его же дальних родственников, кивал гостям и даже с легкой улыбкой поприветствовал бывшего Мэри (тот тут же отшатнулся от Шерлока, от чего улыбка последнего стала только шире).   
  
Джон с удовольствием бы и дальше продолжил наблюдать за тем, с каким изяществом его шафер справляется с возложенными на него обязанностями, но тут его отвлекло одно важное событие: прибыл весьма неожиданный гость, и Джон тут же переключил все свое внимание на него. Лицо его просияло. Джон почти незаметно для себя самого по-военному вытянулся и расправил плечи. Вся поза его изменилась.   
  
Майор Шолто сделал пару шагов навстречу Джону и улыбнулся.   


* * *

  
Заметив то, как сильно изменилось поведение и поза Джона всего за пару секунд, которые он провел в компании нового гостя, Шерлок не смог сдержать любопытства и, извинившись перед какой-то семейной парой (знакомые с работы Джона), посмотрел в сторону жениха. Шерлок вовсе не собирался подслушивать, просто ему было слишком интересно, соответствует ли майор описанию, которое ему дала Мэри.   
  
Очевидно, да. Несомненно. Описание Мэри было на удивление точным. Майор Шолто был весьма приятным человеком, и Шерлок даже почувствовал себя слегка виноватым из-за того, что не мог сдержать прилив ревности по отношению к нему. Хотя, казалось бы, на свадьбе Джона были куда более достойные его ревности кандидаты. Шерлок отмахнулся от этой мысли и, натянув на лицо улыбку, подошел к Джону и его гостю, чтобы тоже поприветствовать майора. Ему совсем не хотелось вести себя невежливо с людьми, которые были важны для Джона.  
  
То же касалось и Клары с Гарриет, которые присоединились к гостям несколько позже и тут же начали извиняться, что слегка припозднились. Шерлок хотел заметить, что вообще еще довольно большая часть гостей не прибыла к церкви и что до начала церемонии, к счастью, еще достаточно времени, так что не было смысла переживать, что кто-то сильно опоздает на свадьбу, но промолчал, давая Джону возможность пообщаться с сестрой. Однако Джон предпочел не тратить лишних слов и после короткого приветствия просто приобнял Гарри, словно до самого последнего момента не был уверен, придет она или нет. Шерлок про себя заметил, что даже в прибытие майора Шолто у него было больше веры.  
  
Выпустив Гарри из объятий, Джон улыбнулся и повернулся к Шерлоку, представляя свою сестру и ее спутницу. Шерлок улыбнулся Гарри и Кларе, по непонятной для самого себя причине испытывая желание понравиться сестре Джона и потому стараясь вести себя с ней так аккуратно и вежливо, насколько это вообще возможно. Впрочем, сработало это не очень хорошо. Минут через пять разговора Гарри просто хлопнула Шерлока по плечу и попросила его немного расслабиться.  
  
– От того, что мы наконец встретились лично, сильно ничего не изменилось. Расслабься. По телефону с тобой было куда проще разговаривать, – произнесла она, невзначай опуская ладонь на поясницу своей бывшей жены. Клара тихо рассмеялась, пряча руки в карманы своего светлого платья.  
  
Джон чуть нахмурился и повернулся к Шерлоку.  
  
– Когда это вы говорили по телефону? – удивился он.   
  
Шерлок чуть пожал плечами, приготовившись оправдываться, но Гарри спасла его, взяв объяснение на себя.  
  
– Шерлок позвонил мне, чтобы сообщить, что беспокоится, что ты думаешь, я решу не приходить, если подумаю, что ты и отца пригласил. Честно говоря, мы с Кларой как раз раздумывали, стоит ли…   
  
Джон вновь повернулся к Шерлоку.   
  
– Ты позвонил Гарри, чтобы сказать, что я вычеркнул отца из списка гостей?   
  
Шерлок кивнул.   
  
– Я думал, ты обрадуешься, если твоя сестра придет. Может, мне не стоило вмешиваться, но я не хотел рисковать, – начал все же оправдываться он. – Извини?  
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
– Нет, нет, не извиняйся. Ты молодец. Здорово. Я… просто не ожидал, что вы с Гарри общались.   
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, не ожидая такой похвалы.  
  
– Спасибо… – пробормотал он.   
  
Джон осторожно дотронулся до его плеча в знак поддержки и вновь повернулся к сестре и ее девушке, увлекая их в небольшую беседу. Шерлок не стал вмешиваться в разговор, лишь окинул Уотсонов быстрым взглядом. Шерлок не мог не замечать того, насколько все же эти двое были похожи. Цвет волос, цвет глаз, даже рост был примерно одинаковым. Разве что Гарриет казалась выше за счет небольших каблуков и удачно подобранного платья. Ну и, возможно, разная форма носа у брата с сестрой все же немного бросалась в глаза. Гарриет достался ровный прямой нос, очевидно, от матери (если судить по парочке детских фото, найденных Шерлоком еще когда Джон жил на Бейкер-стрит), нос Джона же… его Шерлок находил до странного очаровательным.   
  
Шерлок перевел взгляд на Клару. Та улыбалась, наблюдая за своей девушкой, которая по стечению обстоятельств была ее же бывшей женой, и выглядела до обидного счастливой. Шерлок почувствовал совершенно иррациональную зависть к тому, что у нее был свой личный представитель семьи Уотсонов – роскошь, Шерлоку недоступная.   
  
Клара, видимо, заметив его взгляд, явно истолковала его по-своему и постаралась незаметно для остальных оглядеть свое идеально сидящее светлое платье в поисках несуществующих пятен или складочек, которые нужно было разгладить. Шерлок почувствовал себя виноватым, когда понял, что смутил ее. Чего ему точно не хотелось – это оставлять плохое впечатление у семьи Джона. Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, но тут его отвлек звонкий смех Гарриет.  
  
– …а все же, где же твоя невеста, Джон? – произнесла она, отсмеявшись. – Я думала успеть познакомиться с ней до того, как она станет твоей женой.   
  
Тут уже и Клара не осталась в стороне.  
  
– А по-моему Джон поступает очень мудро, что так перестраховывается, – произнесла она, легонько ткнув Гарри в бок и заговорчески подмигнув. – Он со школы знает, что нельзя знакомить с тобой девушек, на которых он сам положил глаз. Он знает, что пока у Мэри нет кольца на пальце, есть шанс, что ты и ее у него уведешь.   
  
Шерлок удивленно приподнял бровь и кинул быстрый взгляд на Джона.   
  
– Я не уводила тебя, бога ради, – ответила Гарри немного резко. – Ты просто посмотрела на нас двоих и выбрала себе правильного Уотсона.   
  
Клара снова рассмеялась. Джон прочистил горло, решив увести разговор от опасной темы.   
  
– Мэри… она с Джанин… возникла какая-то проблема с платьем. Думаю, они скоро придут. Не опоздает же она на свою свадьбу, верно?  
  
Гарри понимающе кивнула.   
  
– Может… сходить и помочь ей? – предложила она.  
  
– Гарриет, нет! – воскликнули Джон и Клара на два голоса.  
  
Гарри закатила глаза.   
  
– Я имела в виду, что мы с Кларой, – Гарри выразительно взглянула на свою девушку, – могли бы сходить вместе и предложить ей помощь.   
  
Джон только вздохнул.  
  
– Нет, не нужно, спасибо. Думаю, они сами справятся.  
  
Гарри пожала плечами.  
  
– Что ж, как хочешь, младший братец. Тогда мы, пожалуй, пойдем и засмущаем неловкими разговорами всех твоих друзей, надеюсь, ты не против. Шерлок, – Гарри кивнула ему, – было приятно познакомиться с тобой лично.  
  
– Взаимно, – проговорил Шерлок, стараясь выглядеть как можно более дружелюбным. Гарри немного действовала ему на нервы своей жизнерадостностью и весельем, и он бы не соврал, если бы сказал, что рад наконец немного отдохнуть от ее компании. Тихая и значительно более собранная Клара приглянулась ему куда больше. Он улыбнулся ей, раздумывая над тем, что было бы интересно послушать ее версию событий о школьных годах Гарри и Джона. Клара тоже улыбнулась Шерлоку и потянула Гарри в сторону других гостей.   
  
Получив мгновение свободы, Шерлок сдвинул рукав смокинга, посмотрел на часы, раздумывая, хватит ли времени, чтобы поздороваться со всеми гостями до начала церемонии, и, к своему удивлению обнаружил, что говорили с Гарри они не больше пяти минут. Шерлок вздохнул и, заметив еще пару гостей, приближающихся к Джону, чтобы поздороваться, натянул на лицо приветливую улыбку. 

* * *

На свадьбе было много людей, которых Джон, честно признаться, не очень хотел там видеть. Он часто думал о том, что не стал бы приглашать и половину из них, если бы играл свадьбу не с Мэри, а… Джон старался не задумываться над тем, какое имя первым приходило ему на ум в моменты подобных размышлений. Как бы то ни было, многие из присутствующих были приглашены только потому, что не приглашать их было бы невежливо. Коллеги из клиники (не пригласи они их, работать стало бы совершенно невозможно), общие друзья, с которыми они познакомились, уже будучи парой, бывший Мэри (что этот идиот вообще тут забыл?).  
  
Но были и те, кого Джон был искренне рад видеть. Миссис Хадсон, разумеется, первой приходила на ум. Гарриет. Джеймс Шолто. Грегори Лестрейд тоже. Молли, конечно же.   
  
Шерлока в этом списке не было. Джон просто не мог воспринимать его простым гостем на этой свадьбе и едва ли вообще мог представить эту свадьбу без него.  
  
Были и те, чье присутствие Джона бы обрадовало, но он едва ли мог предположить, что они все же придут. К таким людям в первую очередь относился Майкрофт. И, хотя Шерлок и говорил, что его брат заглянет, Джон вообще не мог представить Майкрофта, отрывающегося на чужой свадьбе. Так что нетрудно было представить, каково было удивление Джона, когда Майкрофт все же появился среди гостей, даже не опоздав на церемонию.   
  
– Добрый день, Джон, – произнес он в своей стандартной аристократичной манере. – Мои искренние поздравления.   
  
Джон улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.   
  
– Спасибо.   
  
Шерлок прикусил губу, чтобы не произнести ничего лишнего, особенно о том, насколько действительно искренними были поздравления его невыносимого брата. Эти мысли он предпочитал оставить при себе: ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Майкрофт сбежал, сославшись на какую-нибудь выдуманную необходимость уйти, и оставил его здесь совсем без поддержки. Впрочем, вскоре Майкрофт все равно оставил их с Джоном ради более интересного собеседника. Или собеседницы, если точнее. Шерлок был весьма удивлен подобным поворотом событий.   
  
Едва Гарриет заметила приезд Майкрофта, она извинилась перед миссис Хадсон, с которой в тот момент вела весьма оживленную беседу, и вернулась к брату и его гостю.  
  
– Извините, что прерываю, – обратилась к Майкрофту она, улыбнувшись так, словно и впрямь собиралась исполнить свою угрозу и засмущать гостей Джона всех до одного. – Вы, должно быть, Майкрофт Холмс, верно?  
  
– Мисс Уотсон, как я полагаю? – кивнул Майкрофт. Шерлок закатил глаза. Майкрофт уж точно не «полагал» ничего. Глупо было думать, что Майкрофт не знал, как выглядят ближайшие родственники Джона. Шерлок был уверен, что уже спустя неделю после переезда Джона на Бейкер-стрит у Майкрофта на рабочем столе была заведена папочка на каждого из них.  
  
– Она самая, – улыбнулась Гарри. – Из всех гостей на этой свадьбе мне больше всего хотелось познакомиться с вами.   
  
Джон недоуменно перевел взгляд с Майкрофта на собственную сестру, пока не понимая, что собственно происходит.  
  
– Серьезно? – прервал он этот обмен любезностями. – Из всех людей на моей свадьбе самым интересным тебе показался старший брат Шерлока? Даже не сам Шерлок?  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся. Его не могло не радовать то, что Джон находил его самым интересным человеком на свадьбе. Не Майкрофта. Не Шолто. Не Мэри, которая по всем канонам сейчас должна была быть в центре внимания Джона и которую тот даже не вспомнил в этот момент. Это льстило и даже немного забавляло.  
  
Гарри, тем не менее, ничуть не смущенная замечанием брата, вновь повернулась к Майкрофту. Тот виртуозно приподнял бровь, ожидая, что еще скажет мисс Уотсон.  
  
– Да, как я уже упоминала, мне очень любопытно пообщаться с вами. Полагаю, мы можем о многом поговорить.  
  
– Что натолкнуло вас на эту мысль? – не остался Майкрофт в долгу.  
  
Гарриет усмехнулась.  
  
– У вас, как я слышала, тоже есть младший брат, который периодически влипает в неприятности ради собственного развлечения, заставляя вас постоянно о нем волноваться, и о личной жизни которого вы узнаете не от него самого, а через специально созданный для этого блог?  
  
Майкрофт замер на секунду, удивленно глядя на собеседницу, а затем кивнул.  
  
– Хотите поговорить об этом? – спокойно осведомилась Гарри и, получив легкий утвердительный кивок в ответ, развернулась на каблуках и сделала несколько шагов в сторону от удивленных шафера и жениха.  
  
Майкрофт растерянно посмотрел ей вслед, а затем, принеся быстрые извинения Джону и вновь поздравив его с грядущим бракосочетанием, пошел догонять сестру Джона. Джон с Шерлоком медленно переглянулись, неуверенные в том, какой должна быть их реакция на подобное.  
  
После секунды молчания Шерлок осторожно произнес:  
  
– Это было…  
  
– Гарри, – кивнул Джон в ответ. – Это была Гарри.   
  
Шерлок не удержался от легкого смешка. Джон прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть усмешку.   
  
– Думаю, они поладят, к лучшему это или к худшему, – заметил Джон в конце концов, краем глаза наблюдая за развернувшейся дискуссией между старшими представителями семейств Холмс и Уотсон.   
  
Шерлок пожал плечами в ответ.  
  
– Если не поладят, всегда можно будет познакомить ее с моими родителями. Мама обожает знакомиться с новыми людьми. Особенно с теми, которые имеют какое-то отношение ко мне с Майкрофтом. Они точно поладят.  
  
Джон только хмыкнул с легким сомнением в голосе.  
  
– С кем может познакомить ее Майкрофт? С королевой. С кем ты решил ее познакомить? Со мной и Гарри. Не очень равнозначно.   
  
Шерлок повернул голову к Джону.  
  
– Это уж точно. О своем знакомстве с королевой она упоминала при соседях всего раз или два. А о ее знакомстве с тобой, «очаровательным доктором, который так осчастливил ее сына», – процитировал он слова, которыми его мама описала Джона на фотографии с примерки костюмов, которые он ей выслал, как и обещал, – она, вероятно, оповестила уже не только всю деревню, но и все города поблизости.   
  
Джон чуть нахмурился, переваривая фразу Шерлока.  
  
– «Осчастливил»? – переспросил он удивленно. И сама фраза, и этот подтекст оставили его в некотором замешательстве.   
  
Шерлок лишь отмахнулся.  
  
– Не бери в голову, – сказал он. – Думаю, она имела в виду, что рада, что у меня есть друг, и все такое.   
  
– Да? – с сомнением потянул Джон.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся и аккуратно дотронулся до спины Джона в надежде, что этот жест останется незамеченным для остальных гостей.  
  
– Ну, кроме того, ты и правда сделал меня очень счастливым, – проговорил он, решив, что правда, обращенная в шутку, это безопасный способ выразить свои эмоции.  
  
Шерлок не знал, какой реакции ему следовало ждать в ответ на свои слова и действия. Джон мог действительно воспринять все как очередную немного гейскую шутку и рассмеяться, просто чтобы продемонстрировать отсутствие смущения, а мог и понимающе улыбнуться, пытаясь сгладить неловкий момент очередными дружескими похлопываниями по его плечу. Шерлок не знал, какой из вариантов Джон выберет, и с замиранием сердца ждал его решения.   
  
Джон замер на секунду, которая показалась Шерлоку буквально вечностью, и откашлявшись и опустив глаза вниз, пробормотал:  
  
– Ты меня тоже.  
  
Шерлок распахнул глаза. Теперь эстафета растерянного непонимания была передана ему.  
  
– Что? – почти прохрипел он.  
  
Джон заставил себя поднять глаза и улыбнуться Шерлоку:  
  
– Ты тоже сделал меня очень счастливым, – произнес он, и эти слова утонули в чьем-то радостном возгласе.  
  
– Ох, мальчики!  
  
Джон дернулся. Шерлок резко поднял голову:  
  
– Мама! – воскликнул он.  
  
Миссис Холмс улыбнулась и подошла ближе к Шерлоку.  
  
– Ох, вы оба такие милые, – проговорила она, приобнимая сына, а затем повернулась к Джону, который как раз здоровался за руку с мистером Холмсом-старшим.  
  
Джон нервно кивнул миссис Холмс в ответ. Когда она выпустила Шерлока из объятий, Джон улыбнулся, не зная, как стоит общаться с родителями своего шафера, которых он по сути видел второй раз в жизни. Мистер Холмс, к счастью, спас его от этой неловкости.  
  
– Шерлок так и не представил нас, как подобает, не так ли, доктор Уотсон?  
  
Джон кивнул и кинул быстрый взгляд на Шерлока, который все еще поправлял смокинг, слегка пострадавший от материнских объятий.   
  
– Да, – со смешком признал он, – и можно просто «Джон».   
  
– Конечно же, Джон! – ответила миссис Холмс за мужа, словно с самого начала ждала возможности назвать друга своего сына по имени. – Мы с папой так рады за вас. Наконец-то после этих двух ужасных лет вы… – заметив изменившееся лицо Джона и гневный взгляд Шерлока, который явно не испытывал желания поднимать эту тему, она стушевалась и, прервав себя, перевела разговор в новое русло. – Ох, Шерлок, перестань разглаживать смокинг, ты и так выглядишь чудесно! Джон, скажите, что я права!  
  
Джон не был уверен, как стоит отреагировать, так что решил, что проще будет согласиться и кивнуть, подтверждая ее слова.   
  
Миссис Холмс снова улыбнулась:  
  
– Я уже говорила это Шерлоку, – произнесла она и тут же пояснила, – он прислал мне несколько фотографий с примерки костюмов, не злитесь на него, Джон. Вы оба просто великолепно выглядите. Одинаковые костюмы – это просто находка.   
  
Джон неопределенно пожал плечами. Он не очень во всем разбирался, и потому в подборе костюмов решающий голос остался за Мэри и Шерлоком, который уж точно понимал в стильных костюмах больше Джона.  
  
– Это модно сейчас, как я полагаю, – проговорил Джон в ответ.   
  
– Да-да, на свадьбе сына одной моей знакомой, ты помнишь его, Шерлок, тот мальчик, который все время заходил к нам, чтобы… поиграть с твоей собакой, в общем, у них тоже были одинаковые костюмы, и они выглядели такими счастливыми. Ну, не сравнить с вами двумя, Джон, вам так идет этот… – Миссис Холмс кивнула и пустилась в какие-то ей одной понятные рассуждения на тему костюмов и свадебных традиций.  
  
Услышав замечание про знакомого мальчика, Шерлок залился нежно-пунцовым цветом, но не стал одергивать мать, лишь беспомощно переглянулся сначала с отцом, а затем и с Джоном, надеясь, что его извиняющегося взгляда будет достаточно, чтобы сгладить эту немного неловкую беседу. Мама Шерлока между тем продолжила что-то говорить Джону, и тот очень вежливо кивал ей, видимо, не решаясь прервать ее, боясь ее оскорбить. Тем более, что, закончив с обсуждением костюмов шафера и жениха, она переключилась на восхваление талантов организаторов этой свадьбы. Увидев в этом шанс указать Мэри на ее ошибку, Джон терпеливо выслушивал все, что не ускользнуло от внимательного взгляда матери Шерлока Холмса. Сам Шерлок в это время был занят тем, что сверлил взглядом спину Майкрофта, который был абсолютно полностью поглощен разговором с Гарриет, Кларой и Грегом. Шерлок надеялся на поддержку брата, а вместо этого получил лишь периодически доносившиеся от этой компании взрывы смеха (Шерлок был уверен, что такую преданную аудиторию Майкрофт мог получить, лишь рассказывая о постыдных случаях из их детства).   
  
– …и вы выбрали просто очаровательное место для церемонии, – воскликнула миссис Холмс громко, прерывая размышления Шерлока о мести брату. А ведь у него было много вещей, которыми он мог поделиться с Лестрейдом о своем брате. – Это ты выбрал эту церковь? – повернулась мама к Шерлоку.  
  
Шерлок сделал мысленную пометку поразмышлять о мести позже и переспросил:  
  
– Что выбрал?  
  
Миссис Холмс улыбнулась.  
  
– Эту церковь. Ты совсем не следишь за беседой, не так ли?  
  
– Нет, нет, церковь выбрала Мэри, – Шерлоку не очень хотелось приписывать чужие заслуги себе, тем более, что его заслуг в организации этой свадьбы было ничуть не меньше.   
  
Миссис Холмс кивнула и оглянулась вокруг.  
  
– А она сейчас здесь? Хотелось бы лично сказать ей спасибо за такой чудный прием.  
  
Мистер Холмс наконец решил немного вмешаться и объяснить восторг своей супруги:  
  
– О, не обращайте на ее речи внимание, Джон. Ей просто очень понравились номера отеля и заранее заказанное такси до церкви.  
  
Джон только вновь неловко улыбнулся и кивнул миссис Холмс:  
  
– Конечно, она здесь… просто у нее какие-то проблемы с платьем, – ответил он, как отвечал и другим гостям, которые спрашивали его о Мэри в последние двадцать минут.  
  
– Что-то она долго, – заметил Шерлок. – Может тебе стоит…?  
  
Джон махнул рукой.  
  
– Нет, нет, не нужно, у нас еще достаточно времени до церемонии. Еще даже не все гости собрались, – ему совсем не хотелось объяснять Шерлоку традиции и табу на встречу жениха и невесты в свадебном платье до свадьбы. – Не переживай. Мэри точно не пропустит свадебную церемонию.  
  
Шерлок с сомнением хмыкнул. Миссис Холмс перевела взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
– Что ж… – произнесла она и задумалась на мгновение. – О, вспомнила. Я так и не спросила Шерлока об этом, так что, надеюсь, вы мне ответите, Джон.   
  
– Да?  
  
– А вы решили взять двойную фамилию или остановились на одной из них?  
  
Услышав вопрос, Джон, признаться честно, совершенно опешил.   
  
– Что ж. Мы даже не обсуждали такие вопросы, честно говоря, – хихикнув, проговорил он, кинув полный паники взгляд на Шерлока. – Думаю, мы возьмем мою фамилию, мы все же не настолько прогрессивная пара…  
  
Боже, Джон был чертовски рад тому, что Мэри все еще возилась с платьем. Услышав его косноязычный ответ, она бы точно потребовала взять ее фамилию, просто чтобы опровергнуть его последние слова.  
  
– Вашу? – с сомнением потянула миссис Холмс и тоже кинула взгляд на Шерлока. – Как-то это неправильно…  
  
Наверное, ей было что еще добавить по этому поводу, но ее слова просто утонули в громком отклике одного из только приехавших гостей. Миссис Холмс возмущенно повернулась в сторону небольшой стоянки, от которой и стекались к церкви недавно прибывшие гости.  
  
– Джонни! – приближаясь, повторил мужчина снова, и его хриплый, прокуренный голос заставил Джона почти вжать голову в плечи.   
  
Шерлок почувствовал изменившееся настроение Джона, и потому кинул взгляд и на его сестру, которая отвлеклась от разговора с Майкрофтом и выглядела теперь довольно взволнованной. Шерлоку не составило труда понять, кто перед ним, и для этого не нужно было даже подмечать несомненное фамильное сходство. Шерлок не стал подавлять желание сделать шаг вперед, немного прикрывая Джона от явно разгневанного и, весьма очевидно, пьяного отца. В конце концов, его сюда никто не приглашал, и Шерлок на правах шафера мог выставить его вон, если он начал бы приносить неприятности и портить свадьбу Джона. А с учетом его громкого появления, именно это отец Джона и собирался сделать. Наткнувшись на Шерлока, мужчина замер и его лицо перекосила злобная гримаса.   
  
– Ты – Шерлок, как я понимаю?  
  
Шерлок спокойно кивнул, все еще стараясь держать Джона немного позади себя, даже если тому это и не нравилось. Шерлок собирался пустить отца к Джону только в случае, если Хэмиш Уотсон сможет доказать, что способен вести себя спокойно. Что ж, очевидно, было большой ошибкой со стороны Шерлока предполагать, что его рост и уверенная поза могут остудить пыл человека, который уже нацелился на скандал. Шерлок кинул взгляд на сжавшуюся в кулак руку отца Джона и сделал мудрый выбор слегка отклониться в сторону, предугадывая, куда тот собирается нанести удар. В ответ Хэмиш Уотсон схватился за лацканы его смокинга с впечатляющей силой для человека его роста. Хотя Шерлок не мог говорить, что это было неожиданно: в конце концов от кого-то же Джон это унаследовал. Шерлок сделал последнюю попытку вежливо попросить оставить себя в покое, но она, как он и предполагал, не сработала. А дальше все происходило довольно быстро. И громко.  
  
– Черт возьми, отцепись от него! – уже через мгновение пытался отодрать своего неадекватного отца от Шерлока Джон, пока мама Шерлока с возмущением подгоняла его, требуя у Уотсона-старшего, чтобы ее сына оставили в покое. Тот никак на это не реагировал, просто продолжал трясти Шерлока за лацканы пиджака, крича что-то о позоре семьи и извращенцах.  
  
На шум сбежались и остальные гости: кто на помощь, кто просто, чтобы насладиться зрелищем. Грег тут же подлетел, чтобы заступиться за Джона и Шерлока, Майкрофт тоже сделал пару шагов в направлении брата, но затем мудро решил, что его помощь будет заключаться в том, чтобы держать своих родителей подальше от этой сцены, пытаясь убедить их, что там сами разберутся. Миссис Хадсон только прижимала руку ко рту, шокировано наблюдая за тем, в какой балаган превратилась еще даже не успевшая начаться свадьба. Заметив, что один из гостей достал телефон, чтобы заснять происходящее, она будто невзначай подставила ему подножку, надеясь, что он разобьет себе если не экран смартфона, то хотя бы свой длинный нос. Ей повезло дважды.  
  
Разумеется, были и те, кто предпочел держаться на расстоянии. Молли просто не знала, как вести себя в такой ситуации, и потому пошла сообщить о случившемся Мэри и Джанин, а Гарриет, едва заметив появление отца, и вовсе потянулась за телефоном, чтобы вызвать такси, и, скорее всего, уехала бы, утащив Клару с собой, если бы та твердо не настояла на том, чтобы остаться. Устало кивнув, Гарриет убрала телефон и сжала руку Клары в своей. Услышав доносившиеся от места драки крики о сыне, которого испортили какой-то кудрявый педик и плохой пример старшей сестры, и Гарри, и Клара порадовались, что пока что любой алкоголь был вне досягаемости.   
  
Когда на шум наконец прибежала Мэри, ее сначала даже и не заметили. Уж слишком все были поглощены сценой драки, которая, по всеобщему мнению, заслуживала куда большего внимания, чем невеста со сломанной застежкой на платье, из-за которой она больше получаса не встречала гостей со своим будущим мужем. Прикрывая рукой не до конца застегнутую молнию на левом боку, Мэри огляделась вокруг, пытаясь понять, насколько ситуация соответствовала путанному объяснению Молли.   
  
Застав следующую картину: родителей шафера в панике, но все еще удивительно вежливо требовавших отца Джона прекратить нападать на его жениха, Джона с Грегом, пытавшихся успокоить весьма активно сопротивляющегося Уотсона-старшего, и Майкрофта, смотревшего на эту семейную драму с лицом, по которому сразу становилось понятно, что раздумывал он о том, а стоил ли шоколадный десерт участия в этом безумии, – Мэри громко потребовала объяснений. Бесполезно. Они просто утонули в потоке гневных ругательств, которыми осыпал Уотсон-старший всех вокруг.  
  
– Как вам не стыдно говорить подобное у дверей церкви?! – решилась на последний аргумент миссис Холмс. – Осквернять такое…  
  
– Это место и так уже опорочено, если здесь венчают таких, как ваш сын!  
  
– Да как вы…  
  
– Хватит! – рявкнула Мэри самым громким и возмущенным способом, на который была способна.   
  
Все присутствующие наконец повернулись к ней.   
  
– О, мы прервали и ваше венчание, дорогая? – обеспокоенно поинтересовалась мама Шерлока у нее.   
  
Оставив ее нелепый вопрос без внимания, Мэри кинула быстрый взгляд на Джона и Шерлока, чтобы оценить обстановку. Последний теперь выглядел неважно. Губа была немного разбита, словно кто-то, кто был значительно ниже его, в последнем порыве злости ударил его по челюсти собственным лбом. Скорее всего, Джон уже тогда удерживал отца, пытаясь скрутить его, и потому удар пришелся так низко. Кроме губы, серьезных повреждений у Шерлока не было, разве что его одежда пострадала, да и прическа теперь представляла собой не продуманное буйство локонов, а чертов безумный бардак.  
  
– Боже, Шерлок… – произнесла она, а затем повернулась к человеку, который, как она полагала, был отцом Джона, и к самому Джону, который все еще выворачивал ему плечо. – Что вы сделали с нашим шафером?! Джон, что за хрень тут творится?!  
  
Теперь все повернулись уже к Джону. Джон вздохнул, но так и не отпустил запястье отца, неуверенный в том, что тот не кинется снова на Шерлока. Вместо этого он указал на уже не сопротивляющегося Хэмиша Уотсона свободной рукой, и самым язвительным тоном, на который только способен человек, представил их с Мэри друг другу:  
  
– Мэри, это мой отец. Отец, это Мэри. Это с ней у меня сегодня свадьба! Дошло?! А тот человек, на которого ты напал, мой чертов шафер! – добавил он, надеясь, что за сим скандал будет исчерпан.  
  
Миссис Холмс схватилась за сердце. Свадьба снова превратилась в цирк.

* * *

К счастью для всех, больше никто никого бить не пытался. Все просто заговорили одновременно, тыча друг другу в лицо приглашениями и совершенно не слушая друг друга. Лицо Мэри вытягивалось все сильнее. Выхватив у миссис Холмс приглашение, Мэри достала его из конверта, и уже через мгновение Джон начал подозревать, что придется защищать Шерлока уже от нее.  
  
Шерлок растерянно заморгал, увидев, как изменилось настроение Мэри. Еще пару минут назад она была обеспокоена его состоянием, а теперь выглядела так, словно сама собиралась закончить начатое отцом Джона. И Шерлок совершенно не понимал, что такого успел натворить за этот промежуток времени. Честно говоря, у него уже абсолютно все в голове перемешалось, и он едва ли мог понимать, что вообще происходило в данный момент. Часть гостей, по-видимому, находилась в заблуждении относительно того, с кем Джон собирался сочетаться браком сегодня, но пока что Шерлок слабо понимал, в чем была его вина.  
  
– Шерлок, мать его, Холмс! – рявкнула Мэри, подойдя к шаферу.  
  
– Как грубо, – возмутилась миссис Холмс.  
  
Мэри даже не удостоила ее взглядом.  
  
– Это, что, шутка такая? Один из твоих сраных экспериментов?  
  
Шерлок сделал шаг назад. Мэри выглядела действительно разъяренной.  
  
– Мэри, – произнес Джон, пытаясь немного осадить ее.  
  
– Заткнись, Джон. Это и твоя вина. Я говорила, что нам нужен нормальный организатор свадеб! – сказала она так, словно изо всех сил сдерживала слезы. – Ты вообще читал, что он отправил в приглашениях?!  
  
Шерлок возмущенно приподнял бровь.  
  
– Да что такого я… – начал он, все никак не способный взять в толк, почему Мэри так себя вела.   
  
Мэри в ответ просто ткнула его в приглашение носом. Лицо Шерлока изменилось. Он выхватил карточку из её рук.   
  
– Ох, черт, – пробормотал он. Многое из происходящего встало на места. В приглашении его родителям рядом с именем Джона стояло его имя. И как Шерлок предполагал, у некоторых других гостей приглашение выглядело точно так же.  
  
– Это все, что ты можешь сказать?! «Ох, черт», – передразнила его Мэри. – Ты мне свадьбу испортил, и все, что я получу от тебя за это, это «Ох, черт»?!  
  
Шерлок опустил руку с приглашением вниз и покачал головой.  
  
– Я не… Я не знаю, как это произошло, честно. Мы же…  
  
– Ты не знаешь… – хмыкнула Мэри. – Чертов…   
  
Джон не дал ей закончить и встал между Мэри и Шерлоком, пытаясь, как мог, разрядить обстановку, которая и так уже была накалена до предела. Гости собрались вокруг, словно это было каким-то чертовым представлением, и Джон прекрасно знал, что с этого дня они с Мэри станут совершенными посмешищами во всей клинике, особенно с учетом того, что Мэри пригласила половину отделения к ним на свадьбу! Джон попытался улыбнуться, сделав хорошую мину при просто невероятно ужасной игре.  
  
– А что собственно происходит? Может, мне кто-нибудь объяснит?!  
  
Что ж, это сработало. Мэри повернулась к нему и прекратила смотреть на Шерлока так, словно собирается убить его прямо на месте. Отобрав приглашение у Шерлока, она протянула его Джону.   
  
– Вот. Вот что происходит, – сказала она, показывая, чье имя стоит в приглашении. – Шерлок накосячил с приглашениями.   
  
Джон глянул на приглашение, а затем повернулся к Шерлоку. Тот выглядел настолько растерянным из-за всей этой ситуации, что Джон даже не был уверен в том, что Шерлок имел к этому какое-то отношение. Заметив взгляд Джона, Шерлок опустил глаза.   
  
– Мэри, – начал он снова, – я вовсе не пытался испортить…  
  
Мэри только хмыкнула.  
  
– И ты все равно все испортил. Все, что я просила тебя сделать… всего одна вещь! Проверить приглашения перед отправкой! Как ты мог не заметить такую ошибку?! Ты вообще проверял их?!  
  
Джон ждал, что Шерлок кивнет, что Мэри успокоится, и они смогут, извинившись перед гостями и родителями Шерлока, замять этот инцидент, но на лице Шерлока вдруг появилось совершенно не свойственное ему выражение сожаления. Покачав головой, Шерлок пробормотал, что проверил только одно приглашение. Мэри победно воскликнула, указав Джону рукой на его шафера.  
  
– А я говорила! Я говорила тебе, что он все испортит!  
  
Джон попытался вступиться за друга, который все продолжал бормотать извинения, будто только сейчас осознав, что все происходящее на самом деле его вина.   
  
– Мэри, это всего одно приглашение, он просто не заметил… – произнес Джон.  
  
Отец Джона в ответ на это только хмыкнул, обращая все внимание на себя.  
  
– Вообще-то в моем приглашении тоже имя этого пе… Шерлока стоит, – сказал он, решив не использовать больше оскорблений, раз уж Шерлок оказался всего лишь придурком-шафером, а не грязным извращенцем.  
  
Мэри повернулась к остальным гостям, продолжая прикрывать левый бок рукой.  
  
– И что у остальных тоже приглашения испорченные?! – произнесла она, вызывая у некоторых гостей смешки. Кажется, некоторым эта семейная разборка приносила истинное наслаждение. – Или Шерлок только свою и джонову семьи решил порадовать собственной свадьбой?!  
  
Шерлок кинул беспомощный взгляд на Майкрофта. Майкрофт вытащил свое приглашение из внутреннего кармана пиджака и посчитал своим долгом вмешаться.  
  
– Вообще-то, мисс Морстен, если вы немного успокоитесь… мне пришло правильное приглашение, – произнес он. – Так что, если мы все просто забудем об…  
  
– О, не смей говорить мне успокоиться, Майкрофт Холмс, – рявкнула на него Мэри. – Это не твоя свадьба пошла под откос из-за этого идиота.  
  
– Мэри, – снова попытался одернуть ее Джон, не желая слушать, как его шафера оскорбляют десятый раз за день, но тут уже до точки кипения дошел и другой человек.  
  
Миссис Холмс, которая все это время держалась за сердце, опираясь на мужа рукой, наконец совершенно устала от всей этой ситуации. Оно и понятно. Превратиться в одно мгновение из гордой матери жениха в ничем не примечательную гостью на чужой свадьбе было для нее довольно тяжело. Да и осознание того, что ее хвастовство на всю деревню, что ее младшего сына позвал замуж респектабельный и прелестный доктор, пошло прахом, ничуть не способствовало ее душевному здоровью. Она теперь совершенно не представляла, как будет смотреть в глаза соседям, но больше всего ей было обидно, что ее дорогого чудесного сына предпочли этой грубой женщине, которая разбрасывалась оскорблениями почти с той же страстью, с какой это совсем недавно делал Уотсон-старший. Отпустив руку мужа и сделав небольшой шажок в сторону Джона, миссис Холмс осторожно уточнила у него, действительно ли он решил связать свою жизнь с этой невоспитанной женщиной, а не с ее сыном, у которого масса достоинств.  
  
Тут даже те гости, которые старались вести себя прилично, рассмеялись уже в голос. Даже Молли не удержалась и хихикнула, увидев, как исказилось от услышанного лицо Мэри.   
  
– Вы… – начала Мэри, почти задыхаясь от гнева. – Вы сейчас же покинете эту свадьбу или никакой свадьбы не будет вообще!   
  
Развернувшись на каблуках, Мэри прошла мимо Джона, не удостоив его даже взглядом, и скрылась в дверях церковной пристройки. Спрятав лицо в ладонях, Джон тихо вздохнул. Эта свадьба, еще даже не начавшись, превратилась в форменный кошмар.   
  
Забавно, что с уходом Мэри и Джанин, которая, злобно зыркнув на Джона, помчалась за подругой, обстановка у церкви совсем изменилась. Больше никто из гостей не смеялся, не хихикал и не комментировал происходящее. Джон даже смог простоять несколько секунд в полной тишине, все еще прикрывая лицо ладонью, не зная, плакать ему или смеяться. Нелепость происходящего граничила с абсурдом, и Джон уже подумывал о том, что идея отменить свадьбу на фоне всего случившегося была не такой уж дурацкой.  
  
Из раздумий его вырвала чья-то рука, заботливо коснувшаяся его спины. Джон дернулся и повернулся. Шерлок, чуть сжав губы, кивнул в сторону церковной пристройки.  
  
– Я думаю, тебе стоит пойти за ней, – произнес Шерлок мягко. У него на лице буквально было написано, что он просто ненавидел себя за эти слова, и все же он продолжил, – …пойти и извиниться за нас всех.   
  
Джон кивнул. Шерлок тихо продолжил:  
  
– А я пока что разберусь с родственниками со стороны женихов… жениха! Жениха и шафера! – Шерлок испуганно захлопнул рот. – Прости, я просто оговорился.  
  
Джон только хихикнул и махнул рукой.   
  
– Ничего страшного, – сказал он и пошел к Мэри.

* * *

  
Мэри сидела на деревянной скамейке и старательно выдавливала из себя слезы. Джанин сидела рядом и спокойно выслушивала все, что говорила подруга, кивая и вставляя «вот же козел» в нужных местах разговора, несмотря на то, что Мэри не говорила ничего нового.  
  
– И они просто стояли и смеялись! Как мне потом работать с этими людьми, если я буду знать, что они шушукаются о моей провальной свадьбе каждый раз, когда меня нет поблизости?! И даже Дэвид видел все это!  
  
Джанин снова кивнула:  
  
– Да, вот козел… – устало произнесла она.  
  
Мэри подняла на нее заплаканные глаза.  
  
– Кто?  
  
Джанин задумчиво прокрутила в голове последние слова Мэри. Поняв, что все же умудрилась ляпнуть что-то невпопад, она попыталась выкрутиться:  
  
– Джон, конечно же! – сказала она. – Он должен был быть на твоей стороне. Он должен быть здесь и извиняться!  
  
Именно в этот момент раздался стук и дверь приоткрылась. Джон осторожно заглянул в комнатушку, любезно предоставленную прихожанам для подготовки к важным мероприятиям вроде свадеб.  
  
– Джанин, – обратился Джон к подружке невесты, – ты не могла бы…  
  
Джанин кинула взгляд на Мэри и, когда та кивнула, оставила их с Джоном наедине.  
  
– Спасибо, – сказал ей Джон и закрыл дверь изнутри.

* * *

– Свадьбы не будет, уходи, – сказала Мэри, глядя в пол. – Можешь пойти и трахнуть своего сраного шафера, если тебе так хочется!  
  
Джон подавил желание согласиться с этим и уйти прочь и вместо этого присел на скамейку рядом с Мэри.  
  
– Мэри, прошу тебя, это просто одно большое недоразумение. Не нужно срываться на Шерлока.  
  
Мэри только сложила руки на груди в ответ. Джон заметил все так и не застегнутую молнию на ее левом боку. Легким движением он поднял собачку повыше, надеясь, что это сойдет за хороший жест, и снова попытался вразумить свою невесту.   
  
– Я не знаю, как это произошло, но я уверен, ни Шерлок, ни его семья не виноваты в случившемся…  
  
Мэри только хмыкнула в ответ.   
  
– Ну конечно! Святой, непогрешимый Шерлок! Тебе потребовалось только полдня, чтобы простить его шуточное самоубийство! Глупо было надеяться, что ты не станешь защищать его, даже когда он сам признал свою вину!  
  
– Мэри… – снова начал Джон.  
  
Она только сжала губы сильнее.

– Свадьба испорчена! – воскликнула она. – Пусть они все убираются. Никаких больше Холмсов в нашей жизни!

Джон закатил глаза.  
  
– Мэри, свадьба не испорчена, мы все еще можем…  
  
– Не можем! – отрезала она. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что я уже стала посмешищем на всю клинику? И что все станет только хуже, если я не потребую, чтобы он убрался. Да никто никогда не станет воспринимать меня на работе серьезно, если я позволю им остаться на своей свадьбе после такого. Особенно после того, что сказала его мать! О, ну, конечно же, Шерлок лучше меня! Боже, уверена, он подговорил ее, чтобы она это сказала!   
  
От этих слов Джон даже отпрянул. Мэри не могла же всерьез предполагать, что Шерлок сделал все это намеренно?!   
  
– Мэри, я уже кучу раз говорил, это просто ошибка. Шерлок не делал этого специально! Это просто странная ошибка в типографии. Я позвоню им и…  
  
Мэри повернула голову к Джону, по ее лицу было видно, что она явно была непреклонна в своем желании обвинить Шерлока в намеренном саботаже ее свадьбы и во всех смертных грехах заодно. Приподняв брови, она выдала свой последний аргумент:  
  
– Карточки и конверты печатались отдельно. Мы с Шерлоком сортировали карточки по конвертам уже дома! – заметив выражение шока на лице Джона, она улыбнулась. – Да-да. Что, сейчас тоже скажешь, что все это случайно вышло?!  
  
Джон попытался взять себя в руки. Он был уверен, должно было быть какое-то логичное объяснение.  
  
– Но ты же… И как… постой! Откуда вообще взялись эти неправильные карточки?!  
  
Мэри пожала плечами.  
  
– Ну… мы напутали при заказе, отправив не тот шаблон. Вместо правильного мы случайно приложили тот, в котором Шерлок пробовал оформление для, как он это назвал, «его свадьбы»! Я думала, что отменила заказ, но, видимо, в напечатанную стопку попали ошибочные приглашения. Он бы заметил ошибку, если бы захотел!  
  
Джон попытался припомнить тот день.  
  
– Это было, когда я не смог прийти… Погоди! Да вы же с Шерлоком тогда напились, разве нет?! Мэри… – Джон с облегчением рассмеялся. – Шерлоку от алкоголя крышу напрочь сносит. Поверь мне, я видел, как быстро его развезло на мальчишнике. Если он что-то и напутал, то это не со зла… Он просто был пьян.   
  
– А что мешало ему тогда проверить их утром?! У него было всего одно задание, и он все равно проебался! И вообще! К черту приглашения! Я злюсь уже даже не из-за них, а из-за того, что он и его семья устроили на свадьбе! «Если бы вы только успокоились, мисс Морстен!» – передразнила она Майкрофта. – И еще его мать! У них только отец в семье нормальный или что?!  
  
Джон снова вздохнул.   
  
– Мэри, его родители не виноваты, они были просто в шоке из-за случившегося. Нет необходимости никого выгонять. 

– Отлично. Не выгоняй его, если не хочешь. Но избавь меня от общества его матери! И от его самовлюбленного брата заодно.  
  
Джон не удержался и повысил голос:  
  
– Бога ради, я не могу их выгнать!   
  
Его гневное восклицание прервал тихий, вежливый стук в дверь, соединяющую пристройку с залами церкви. В приоткрывшуюся щель осторожно заглянул священник, очевидно, чтобы узнать, состоится ли эта свадьба вообще, а быть может, чтобы предложить им с Мэри свою помощь в разрешении конфликта. Джон поднял на него взгляд. Святой отец неловко улыбнулся в ответ. Он был очень молод, куда моложе Джона, и потому Джону не очень хотелось слышать от него «мудрые слова о браке и отношениях». Видимо, заметив его настроение святой отец поступил действительно мудро: он снова улыбнулся и, сказав, что немного перенес начало их церемонии, спросил, может ли он еще чем-то помочь. Мэри пожала плечами. Джон покачал головой.  
  
– Нет, спасибо, святой отец. И… простите за доставленные неудобства.  
  
Святой отец рассмеялся в ответ.  
  
– О, это не самая странная свадьба, на которой я присутствовал, поверьте мне, – сказал он и наконец снова оставил их с Мэри наедине.  
  
Просидев в тишине еще немного, Джон наконец сказал:  
  
– Слушай, мы можем уже прекратить пререкаться из-за этого? Пожалуйста? – ему было некомфортно от необходимости буквально умолять ее, но он не знал, как исправить ситуацию по-другому. – Я не могу выгнать родителей Шерлока! Шерлок же уйдет вместе с ними!   
  
– Так даже лучше! – воскликнула Мэри и замолчала, теребя в руках исстрадавшийся свадебный букет. Сейчас она уже немного успокоилась и больше не источала ярость при одном только упоминании Шерлока, но все же продолжала настаивать на своем. – Это Шерлок во всем этом виноват. И я хочу, чтобы он и его семейка убрались из моей жизни! Навсегда!  
  
Джон снова спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он не знал, что делать. Он устал. Единственным действенным вариантом было просто встать, извиниться и уйти, признавая, что они никогда не договорятся по этому вопросу. Признавая, что, даже при малейших разногласиях между ней и Шерлоком, он всегда будет становиться на сторону последнего. Что Шерлок всегда будет в приоритете. Наверное, он еще мог успеть поймать святого отца в главном зале церкви, объяснить ему это и извиниться перед ним лично. Вот только уйти от Мэри вовсе не означало прийти к Шерлоку. Оставив Мэри сейчас, Джон просто бы вернулся к роли одинокого, влюбленного в своего соседа идиота и остался бы в этой роли до конца своих дней. Решив не поддаваться искушению, Джон остался на скамейке.   
  
– У Шерлока никогда бы не возникло желание испортить эту свадьбу намеренно, – устало сказал он, надеясь, что у Мэри не найдется, что ответить, и она признает, что уже просто наговаривала на его друга.   
  
Мэри не ответила, снова принявшись нервно общипывать собственный свадебный букет. 

– Знаешь, – в конце концов сказала она, – мне совершенно плевать, нарочно он это сделал или же нет. Это не уточнялось в наших условиях.

Джон растерянно моргнул:

– Условиях?

– Ты знаешь, о чем я, Джон. Мы договаривались, Джон. Ты вышвырнешь его вон, если он натворит нечто подобное! Ты, черт возьми, поклялся мне в этом! – произнесла она отрывисто. – Брачные клятвы ты так же собирался выполнять?!

– Мэри… – начал Джон тихо, мысленно проклиная свою несдержанность. Когда он научится думать прежде, чем открывать свой рот?! Он знал, с самого начала знал, что те его глупые, необдуманные слова выйдут ему боком! Попытавшись успокоиться и взять себя в руки, он сделал вид, что никогда и не воспринимал эту клятву так же серьезно, как, очевидно, ее воспринимала Мэри. Усмехнувшись, он сказал, – я действительно не уточнял, будет ли это сделано намеренно или нет. Но я уточнял, что это Шерлок должен быть виноват в том, что свадьба прошла ужасно. И мы уже выяснили, что это не так. 

Мэри горько рассмеялась.

– Ну, да! Не его вина?! Да он сам признал свою вину!

Джон закатил глаза:

– Шерлок не виноват в поведении своей семьи. И он, кстати, передавал тебе свои извинения. И сейчас он как раз занимается тем, что улаживает все со своими родителями! А что касается самих приглашений: мы уже все выяснили. Вы вдвоем напились и просто напутали. Никто в этом не виноват.

– То, что они устроили на моей свадьбе…

– Они?! – перебил ее Джон, окончательно теряя терпение. – Это не они! Это мой отец! Если вдаваться в такие подробности, то это вообще-то мой отец заварил эту кашу. Если бы не его появление, все можно было решить тихо и мирно. Давай просто попросим его уйти и все? Мне уж точно плевать, если я «обижу» своего отца, выставив его вон. Но Шерлока и его семью я выгонять не стану. Шерлок не виноват ни в чем. 

Мэри посмотрела на него исподлобья, но не зло, а будто оценивая, насколько серьезно Джон сейчас говорил. Она уже не знала, что еще можно сделать, чтобы заставить Джона уверовать в вину Шерлока. Вспомнив о желании Джона выгнать неадекватного отца со свадьбы, она подумала, а можно ли и тут приплести Шерлока, уже даже не заморачиваясь насчет того, насколько логичным это будет звучать, или же лучше было выдумать нечто более безумное, вроде того, что Шерлок под действием алкоголя, к примеру, пытался поцеловать ее, но все же остановилась на первом, более безопасном, варианте. Она сомневалась, что Джон поверил бы в такую нелепость, в ситуацию, где Шерлок добровольно поцеловал бы женщину. Для Джона должно было быть очевидным, что Шерлок – гей, верно? Джон был его другом, он должен был знать такие вещи, так ведь? Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха (что в подобном платье было довольно затруднительно, Мэри даже пожалела о том, что Джон застегнул эту чертову молнию), в отчаянной попытке обвинить Шерлока хоть в чем-то Мэри на одном дыхании произнесла:  
  
– Ни в чем, кроме того, что пригласил твоего отца.   
  
Джон приподнял бровь.  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Ну, это же он подписывал все конверты, а не я, – соврала она. – И отправлял их тоже он. Что, тут он тоже не виноват?!

Джон удивленно посмотрел на невесту и чуть было не чертыхнулся вслух. До этого момента ему и в голову не приходило поинтересоваться о том, откуда у его отца взялось приглашение. Джону захотелось стукнуть себя по лбу за настолько постыдную невнимательность. И как он мог пропустить этот очевидно выбивающийся из логики происходящего момент?! Заметив его замешательство, Мэри победно улыбнулась, не зная, что растерянным Джон выглядел вовсе не потому, что осознал свое поражение и собирался выставить Холмсов со свадьбы, как обещал своей невесте. В его голове в цельную картину собирались совсем другие размышления.

– Представь себе! – воскликнула Мэри, довольная, что нашла такой весомый недостаток в планировании свадьбы. – Твоего гомофобного отца пригласил твой идеальный организатор свадеб!

Джон моргнул. Он часто размышлял о том, что хотел бы обладать таким же быстрым разумом, как у Шерлока. У Шерлока получилось бы додуматься куда быстрее. А до Джона некоторые вещи действительно доходили довольно поздно. И все же даже в его разуме сейчас будто зажглась неоновая лампа, когда в речи Мэри появилось одно важное слово. 

– Гомофобного… – повторил Джон задумчиво, а затем, будто сложив пазл до конца, улыбнулся. – Точно. Именно. Как мило, что именно на этом ты заострила свое внимание. 

Мэри приподняла бровь. Ее выражение лица с торжествующего перешло в растерянное. 

– Что? – переспросила она.

Джон пожал плечами и продолжил:

– …и именно ему так не повезло получить карточку с неправильным именем на ней. Ну, каковы шансы, а? – сказал он с каким-то странным смешком. – Знаешь, да, ты права, Мэри. Я точно понял, что ты имела в виду. Позвать моего отца на свадьбу – это просто невероятная ошибка. Человек, который его позвал, если знал, конечно, что может устроить мой отец, точно заслуживает того, чтобы его выгнали с церемонии, – Джон встал со скамейки, – пойду, скажу Шерлоку об этом и попрошу у отца приглашение, чтобы убедиться, что почерк на конверте точно Шерлока.

Глаза Мэри расширились в осознании, на ее лице на мгновение мелькнуло выражение чистой, ничем не замутненной паники, прежде чем она снова взяла себя в руки. И все же Джон успел ухватить тот момент, когда она наконец показала свои настоящие эмоции. Джон усмехнулся, уже точно уверенный в том, чей почерк был на конверте. Мэри попыталась принять растерянный вид, будто не понимала, о чем шла речь. Джон кивнул, но скорее не ей в ответ, а в унисон со своими собственными мыслями.

– Да, так я и подумал.

– Джон… – попыталась что-то сказать Мэри.

Джон жестом прервал ее слабые попытки оправдаться.

– Нет, не говори ничего. Не нужно, – процедил он. 

– Джон, я не… – снова начала Мэри.

– Хватит! – произнес Джон немного громче, чем нужно. – Ты уже совсем завралась и окончательно запуталась в собственной лжи, не говори ничего, что может сделать только хуже. Ты и так уже испортила все, что можно.

– Я испортила? – спросила Мэри, выглядев при этом почти возмущенной. 

Джон хмыкнул. Ей не стоило становиться медсестрой: пропал такой актерский талант!

– Умоляю, не надо, – сказал он. – Единственный человек, который заинтересован в том, чтобы испортить эту свадьбу, это ты сама!

– И зачем мне портить собственную свадьбу?! – воскликнула Мэри.

– Чтобы воспользоваться моим глупым обещанием и найти любую, даже самую нелепую причину выставить Шерлока вон, очевидно! – не остался в долгу Джон. 

Мэри промолчала. Джон снова хмыкнул.

– Что? Я не прав? – спросил он. Мэри сжала губы и отвела глаза, не зная, что ответить. Джон покачал головой. – Черт! И я ведь реально поверил бы, что ты просто ошибалась на счет Шерлока из-за своей обиды на его родителей, если бы ты не ляпнула про моего отца. Думай в следующий раз, когда решишь нового жениха рассорить с его лучшим другом!

Мэри растерянно приподняла брови, будто все еще не понимала, в чем именно ошиблась. Джон решил, что объяснение лишним не будет. Ему все же не хотелось быть голословным в своих обвинениях.

– Я еще очень давно просил Шерлока вычеркнуть моего отца из списка гостей, потому что боялся, что Гарриет не придет! И Шерлок даже звонил ей, чтобы уточнить, что его точно сюда не звали. Думаешь, Шерлок стал бы звонить моей сестре и убеждать ее в этом, зная, что это ложь? Едва ли. Так что давай просто признаем одну простую вещь? Мы ведь оба знаем, что это ты пригласила его и родителей Шерлока на эту «гей-свадьбу», чтобы испортить церемонию и свалить вину за плохо проверенные приглашения на Шерлока!

Мэри опустила глаза на свой уже совершенно пришедший в негодность букет.

– Я не собиралась портить свадьбу, – сказала она так, будто это признание. – Я надеялась, что кто-то из них задаст вопрос о неправильных приглашениях заранее, чтобы провернуть все до свадьбы, но, видимо, никто из них даже не удивился, что ты выходишь замуж за Шерлока!

Джон, честно говоря, не ожидал, что после стольких попыток отпираться она так просто возьмет и признает свою вину. 

– Черт! – сказал он, все еще немного шокированный этим ее поступком. – Сколько времени ты это планировала? Что за безумные манипулятивные игры?

– Джон… – снова произнесла Мэри, словно произнесение его имени было каким-то способом решить их проблемы. Джон только отмахнулся, не желая ее больше слушать, и взялся за дверную ручку.

– Нет. Хватит. Я… не готов говорить с тобой прямо сейчас, – Джон нервно вздохнул, – мне нужно… нужно пойти и извиниться перед гостями, потому что никакой свадьбы не будет.

Мэри испуганно распахнула глаза, понимая, что ее же план теперь окончательно обратился против нее.

– Не нужно так горячиться, Джон, – встала она со скамьи, откидывая в сторону испорченный букет.

Джон повернулся к невесте.

– Я понимаю, зачем ты это сделала, правда. Я уже сталкивался с этим. Но, знаешь, всем моим прошлым девушкам хватало такта не играть со мной, а сразу заявить мне в лицо, что я должен выбрать между ней и Шерлоком. Ни одна из них не опускалась до подобного!

Мэри чуть отвела взгляд и сжала губы, словно старалась принять виноватый вид.

– Боже, ты прав, прости меня, – проговорила она. – Я не знаю, о чем я думала. Давай разберемся потом. Нет нужды отменять свадьбу. Все ужасно расстроятся…

– Кто «все»? – перебил Мэри Джон. – Да ты буквально пять минут назад сама требовала отменить ее, если я не выгоню с нее единственного человека, которому было хоть какое-то дело до этой свадьбы! 

Джон потянул ручку двери на себя. Он знал, что Мэри попытается даже здесь оставить за собой последнее слово, но он совершенно точно не желал этого слушать. 

– Джон, если ты сейчас уйдешь, мы расстанемся навсегда, – отчаянно бросила Мэри ему в спину, будто надеясь, что это может сработать.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джон улыбнулся и сделал шаг за порог.

* * *

Перед тем как выйти к гостям, Джон заглянул к святому отцу, чтобы еще раз извиниться за доставленные неудобства и объявить об отмене свадьбы. Тот, как Джон и ожидал, не был рад услышать такие новости и принялся сочувствующе улыбаться и понимающе кивать всем словам Джона. Джон только покачал головой.

– Нет-нет, спасибо за поддержку, Отец, но не стоит. Так, наверное, даже лучше для нас с Мэри. Куда хуже было бы, если бы эти разногласия возникли после свадьбы.

На это святому отцу нечего было возразить. Он кивнул.

– Если вы когда-нибудь захотите поговорить об этом… – начал он, и Джон терпеливо выслушал его предложение.

– Да, спасибо большое, – кивнул он. – Еще раз извините, мне нужно идти, объяснять гостям, что произошло.

Святой отец снова кивнул. 

– Тогда я, пожалуй, проведаю вашу… бывшую невесту. Вдруг она хочет поговорить.

Джон улыбнулся.

– Да. Спасибо большое, – сказал он.

* * *

Вернувшись к гостям, Джон поразился тому, насколько хорошо Шерлок смог взять ситуацию под свой контроль. Среди гостей царило поразительное спокойствие. Многие вновь разбились по группам и мирно общались, старательно обходя темы свадьбы стороной, Гарриет с Кларой теперь говорили с Молли, старательно делая вид, что отца, который сейчас курил за церковной оградой, не существует, и даже родители Шерлока уже более или менее спокойно стояли рядом с Майкрофтом, Грегом и миссис Хадсон, которая, очевидно, тоже вызвалась помочь навести порядок. Джон кинул быстрый взгляд на Шерлока, который уже не знал, чем себя занять и потому нервно теребил свой цилиндр в руках, и на миссис Холмс, которая, слава богу, уже не выглядела так, словно готова схватиться за сердце в любую секунду, и улыбнулся.

Заметив появление Джона, большинство гостей отвлеклось от своих разговоров, почти все повернулись к жениху. Отец Джона потушил окурок ботинком и вернулся к церкви. Джон глубоко вздохнул, пожалев о том, что не попытался продумать в голове, что и как будет говорить.

– Эммм, – начал он невнятно. – С учетом того, что я вышел к вам один, вы, должно быть, догадались, что все прошло не так гладко, как… Что ж, если кратко: мы с Мэри решили, что свадьба отменяется, – его голос утонул во множестве удивленных возгласов. На лице Шерлока читалось совсем уж растерянное выражение. Джон жестом попытался всех успокоить. – Мы с Мэри оказались просто несовместимы по некоторым вопросам. Такое бывает, я думаю.

Несколько гостей понимающе кивнуло. Отец Джона, который до этого момента выглядел весьма довольным, сейчас хмуро взирал на сына. Джон попытался не обращать на это внимание и закончил свою речь:

– У нас все еще заказан банкет, с которым я не знаю, что делать… Мы с Мэри не говорили об этом. Думаю, все, кто хочет, могут поехать… – Джон усмехнулся, – перекусить, так сказать. Ну, а если есть те, кто хочет уехать, вы можете сделать это, я оплачу такси и все такое. Ну и… извините.

Джон замолчал, не уверенный, стоит ли продолжать, но, кажется, этого вполне хватило. Никто из гостей не потянулся за телефоном, чтобы вызвать такси, и только Джанин, бросив на Джона гневный взгляд, помчалась в сторону церковных дверей. Проигнорировав ее тихое «Ну, ты все-таки и козел, Джон», Джон повернулся к Шерлоку, чтобы объяснить ему происходящее, но Шерлок заговорил первым.

– Джон, мне очень жаль. Я не хотел все портить, я не знаю, как эти дурацкие карточки там оказались, мне правда ужасно жаль, если нам с родителями нужно уйти…

– Шерлок, Шерлок, успокойся, – перебил его Джон, успокаивающе положив ему ладонь на плечо. – Это не твоя вина. Честно, поверь мне, уж это я выяснил. Никуда не нужно уходить. 

– Да, но… – вновь попытался возразить Шерлок.

– Это не Мэри отменила свадьбу. Я это сделал, – тихо объяснил ему Джон.

Шерлок удивленно приподнял брови, будто не понимая, как это вообще произошло, но уже через секунду на его лице возникло выражение легкого испуга, и смотрел Шерлок уже не на Джона, а дальше, куда-то за его спину. Джон знал этот взгляд. Такой же (только немного хуже) был у его сестры, когда она замечала приближение отца. Джон замер, уже зная, что вскоре почувствует крепкий хлопок по своей спине (любимый способ отца выражать нечто вроде привязанности), и быстро произнес:

– Все в порядке, Шерлок. Думаю, нам с ним стоит поговорить наедине.

Шерлок благодарно кивнул и отошел немного в бок как раз в тот момент, когда отец Джона приблизился к сыну. Быстро развернувшись к отцу, Джон приподнял брови, ожидая, что же тот скажет. Хэмиш Уотсон сочувственно улыбнулся, словно не он устроил тут драку еще недавно, и поинтересовался состоянием сына.

– Да все нормально, – отмахнулся Джон, не горя желанием долго с ним общаться. Честно говоря, Джону хотелось вызвать ему такси и больше никогда не видеть этого человека в своей жизни. Не желая провоцировать новую драку, Джон проглотил это предложение и попытался сделать вид, что он совершенно спокоен. – Мы с Мэри просто не подходим друг другу.

Отец Джона вздохнул.

– Да? А, по-моему, она тебе как раз отлично подходила, – произнес он. 

Джон не смог сдержать смешка: вот уж его отец точно был экспертом в этом вопросе. 

– Может, вы с ней все же помиритесь? – продолжил Уотсон-старший. – Мне жаль, что с этим твоим шафером так вышло, неудивительно, что твоя невеста расстроилась.

Джон удивленно покосился на Шерлока. Интересно, что такого Шерлок сказал его отцу, чтобы тот решил принести извинения? 

Отец Джона тоже перевел взгляд на стоящего неподалеку шафера.

– Кстати, этот… – он кивнул в сторону Шерлока, – уже все объяснил. Извини за это недоразумение. Может, если я схожу и извинюсь перед невестой, мы замнем эту ситуацию с отменой свадьбы?

Джон покачал головой.

– Нет, – сказал он. Ему не хотелось объяснять происходящее отцу, так что он просто отмахнулся от его предложения. – Все кончено. Свадьбы не будет. Не из-за твоих выходок. А вообще.

Отец только кивнул, решив, очевидно, что это Мэри решила отменить церемонию:

– Да, понимаю. Женщины сложные, сами не знают, чего хотят! Но не расстраивайся, не расстраивайся. Подумаешь, свадьбы не будет! – он фальшиво рассмеялся и снова хлопнул Джона по плечу. Джона почти перекосило от этого прикосновения. Отец даже не заметил, продолжая свою речь. – Все могло быть куда хуже. Ты ведь мог реально сыграть свадьбу с вот этим вот… – он вновь кивнул в сторону Шерлока и с отвращением скривил рот. – Я ведь в это почти поверил! Мне когда приглашение пришло, я тут же залез в этот твой блог. Ты этому педи… Шерлоку такие дифирамбы пел! 

Джон глубоко вздохнул, стараясь не выходить из себя по мелочам, но ладонь сама сжималась в кулак, и костяшки начинали противно зудеть от желания заехать кое-кому по лицу. Отец Джона не придал этому значения и, проигнорировав его изменившееся настроение, громко продолжил:

– Черт! Как же хорошо, что это просто ошибка! Мне бы хотелось, чтобы у меня был хотя бы один не дефектный ребенок! А не такой ненормальный, как твоя сестра. 

Джон дернулся, как от пощечины. Он знал, знал, что эту фразу его отца услышали все. Гарри, находившаяся всего в нескольких метрах от них, обиженно сжала губы. Она не собиралась показывать свои эмоции, и все же явно уже не могла держать их при себе. Джон кинул взгляд на Шерлока, который лишь немного успешнее скрывал свои истинные чувства.

– Уходи сейчас же, – тихо сказал Джон отцу, давая тому возможность исчезнуть, не устраивая еще одну сцену.

Уотсон-старший удивленно замер, явно не ожидая такой реакции на свой «комплимент».

– Что?! – возмущенно спросил он.

– Уходи, – повторил Джон спокойно. – Я не позволю тебе оскорблять моих друзей и мою сестру. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы любить кого-то своего пола. А теперь убирайся, пока мне снова не пришлось выворачивать тебе руки.

Отец Джона только хмыкнул.

– О, ты всегда защищал этих педиков! Но я думал, что это потому что ты слишком любишь свою извращенку-сестру. Но… «любить кого-то своего пола»?! – переспросил он. – Только не говори, что этот кудрявый оксфордский мальчик превратил тебя в гея!

– Кембриджский, – спокойно поправил его Шерлок, внезапно вмешиваясь в разговор. – Кембриджский мальчик.

Со всех сторон послышались тихие смешки. В глазах Уотсона-старшего вспыхнула ярость. Он попытался сделать шаг в сторону Шерлока, был тут же пойман Джоном, который в этот раз почти без усилий вывернул ему запястье.

– Достаточно. Ты прямо сейчас уберешься отсюда, это понятно?! 

– Никуда я не уйду! – рявкнул Хэмиш в ответ. – Я имею право знать, если какой-то педик наложил руки на моего сына! Ты так защищаешь этот противоестественный разврат! Еще свадьбу тут с ним сыграй! 

Джон закатил глаза. Он мог выходить из себя так же быстро, как и отец, и сейчас был как раз такой случай. Уже совсем не думая о том, как это выглядело со стороны, Джон вывернул отцу запястье сильнее, вызывая у того почти тихий скулеж, и прорычал:

– О, да я бы с радостью! Сюрприз, твой сын такой же «дефектный» и «ненормальный», как и его сестра! Мне нравятся мужчины. Мне нравится Шерлок. Я люблю его. И, вероятно, куда сильнее, чем ту женщину, которая, слава богу, не станет моей женой сегодня. Так что да! Я бы с радостью сыграл свадьбу с Шерлоком сегодня, если бы он только захотел. Я бы в жизни не упустил такой шанс!

После этого монолога никто из гостей уже не смеялся. Не было ни удивленных вздохов, ни смешков, ни восклицаний. Казалось, все пространство у церкви за одно мгновение погрузилось в полную тишину. Даже отец Джона замер в неловкой позе и перестал вырываться из крепкого захвата сына. Еще немного вывернув ему запястье (Джон знал, что у отца будет растяжение, и был почти рад этому), Джон резко отпустил руку, заставляя отца почти упасть носом в землю от неожиданно вновь обретенной свободы.

Отряхнув руки, Джон сделал небольшой шаг назад, чтобы дать отцу место и возможность подняться. Встав на ноги, Хэмиш Уотсон с отвращением взглянул на сына, но Джон и бровью не повел. Мнение его отца о нем и его образе жизни перестало его волновать еще очень давно.

– Ни слова больше, уходи, – снова сказал он, но на сей раз спокойно и твердо. На большинство людей этот командный тон сработал бы безупречно, но Хэмиш Уотсон уперто остался стоять на своем месте. Его кулаки были сжаты, и, казалось, еще мгновение, и весь разговор снова превратится в драку. Оглядев окружавших их гостей, видимо, надеясь на какую-то поддержку, Уотсон-старший вновь перевел взгляд на сына.

– Твоя мать была бы в ужасе от того, каким ты стал, – выплюнул он, надеясь, что эта фраза ударит сына сильнее, чем кулаки.

Джон только пожал плечами. Он не знал, чью сторону приняла бы мать, будь она жива, и не хотел задумываться об этом. 

– Может, и так, – сказал он, не став спорить. – Но мы этого не узнаем, так что какая разница?

Уотсон-старший не ответил. Вместо этого он вновь кинул злобный взгляд на Шерлока, который, по его мнению, развратил его сына, и потом, даже не повернувшись к Джону, направился к парковке. 

– Ты мне больше не сын, – бросил он Джону, уходя.

Джон не ответил, позволяя ему оставить за собой последнее слово. Ему было все равно.

* * *

Когда отец Джона покинул несостоявшуюся свадьбу, Джон позволил себе чуть расслабить плечи и наконец задуматься о том, почему все гости продолжали смотреть на него так удивленно. Осознав, что именно он сказал отцу в порыве гнева, Джон испуганно замер. Признание в любви к собственному шаферу на фоне несостоявшейся свадьбы – это определенно не то, что он планировал. Джон глубоко вздохнул, все пытаясь найти в себе силы повернуться к Шерлоку, все еще стоящему в паре метров от него, но это было непросто. Наконец, справившись с собственной трусостью, Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока, который сейчас выглядел так, словно разрывался между желанием побледнеть или покраснеть, и смотрел на Джона в шоке и неверии. Джон вновь почувствовал себя полным мудаком. Он облизал пересохшие губы и сделал пару шагов в сторону Шерлока, пытаясь как можно быстрее найти слова, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить свое внезапное признание. 

– Шерлок, – тихо произнес он, думая, что, возможно, для этого разговора стоило увести Шерлока подальше от удивленной толпы гостей. – Я…

Шерлок окончательно смял свой цилиндр в руках и постарался понимающе улыбнуться.

– Я ценю, что ты пытался сделать для меня и твоей сестры, правда, но, Джон, тебе не стоило, – сказал Шерлок, кивнув на свою мать, которая сейчас выглядела еще более шокированной, чем Шерлок пару минут назад. – Не нужно было говорить это все это при гостях и родственниках, просто чтобы позлить отца. Кто-то… кто-то мог бы и поверить, что ты говорил серьезно, хотя мы оба знаем, что это не так.

Многие из тех, кто наблюдал за этим диалогом и знал не только Джона, но и Шерлока, закатили глаза. Грег даже позволил себе тихий смешок в то время, как Майкрофт, ничуть не стесняясь, прижал руку ко лбу. Джон только удивленно распахнул глаза. 

– Нет! Нет, Шерлок! – воскликнул он громко, забыв о своем прошлом желании сделать их разговор более приватным. – Ты не так понял. Я сказал это вовсе не назло отцу! Я сказал это, потому что это правда.

Шерлок удивленно моргнул.

– Я… не понимаю, – сказал он тихо, боясь признаться даже себе в том, как именно он сейчас понял слова Джона в своей голове. Но Джон же не мог этого иметь в виду? Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Шерлок снова прокрутил слова Джона в памяти, пытаясь найти подвох. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Он имеет в виду, что любит тебя, – не выдержала миссис Холмс, стоящая позади него, и затем обратилась к Джону, – Джон, думаю, вам с Шерлоком стоит поговорить об этом наедине. Возможно, это поможет.

Шерлок растерянно посмотрел на маму. Джон усмехнулся, заметив выражение абсолютного непонимания на его лице. Он взял Шерлока за локоть и обратился к его матери:

– Думаю, вы правы, – сказал он и вновь повернулся к Шерлоку. – Ты же не возражаешь, если мы поговорим в другом месте?

Шерлок снова кинул беспомощный взгляд на миссис Холмс. Та строго кивнула. Шерлок повернулся к Джону. 

– Я… не возражаю, – сказал он и позволил Джону потянуть себя в сторону церкви.

– Не беспокойтесь, мальчики, – крикнула миссис Холмс им вслед. – Мы с миссис Хадсон приглядим за гостями!

* * *

Если Шерлок решил, что Джон отведет его туда же, где ранее Джон говорил с Мэри, то он ошибался. Джон вел его в совершенно противоположную сторону от того входа церкви, туда, дальше по узкой каменной дорожке в сторону старых, чуть покосившихся от времени надгробий. Чем дальше они шли, тем тише становились доносившиеся до них голоса гостей, пока совсем не стихли, стоило Джону с Шерлоком немного обойти церковь и скрыться за поворотом. 

Когда они наконец остались одни, Джон остановился на дорожке и ослабил хватку на руке Шерлока. Шерлок расстроенно взглянул на свой локоть, желая вернуть утраченное прикосновение. Но вместо того, чтобы исполнить его желание, Джон отпустил руку Шерлока и встал напротив него, нервно облизав губы. Шерлок приподнял бровь и сцепил ладони за спиной, не зная куда деть руки и свой истерзанный цилиндр.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и, посмотрев на Шерлока снизу вверх, провел рукой по своему подбородку и губам. Приподняв брови, он слегка нетерпеливо взглянул на Шерлока.

– Так… как ты к этому относишься? – спросил он после секунды молчания.

Шерлок растерянно моргнул.

– К чему отношусь? – спросил он. Он знал ответ на собственный вопрос, но ему нужно было услышать это от Джона. Какой бы умной не была миссис Холмс, она все же тоже могла ошибаться, и Шерлок не хотел выглядеть влюбленным идиотом перед человеком, который не любит его в ответ, только потому что его мать неправильно поняла слова Джона. 

Джон не удержался от тихого нервного смешка.

– Ты знаешь. К тому, что я сказал. К тому, что я… – Джон запнулся: говорить это отцу на эмоциях, в ярости, было куда проще, чем сказать это сейчас Шерлоку. – К тому, что я люблю тебя.

– Я… – Шерлок отвел глаза. Он не знал, как к этому относиться. 

В любых других обстоятельствах он бы испытывал в связи с этим одно лишь счастье, исключая, разумеется, вариант, в котором Джон признался бы ему в любви на своем смертном одре, тогда эмоции Шерлока, очевидно, существенно отличались бы от положительных (Шерлок постарался отмахнуться от этой мысли, но окружавшие их с Джоном надгробья настраивали на не совсем романтический лад). Но сейчас Шерлок, честно говоря, просто не знал, что должен чувствовать. Он не был готов услышать от Джона эти слова сегодня (и, наверное, никогда не будет готов). Шерлок судорожно выдохнул.

Улыбка Джона померкла. 

– Ох, – тихо сказал он, сочтя длительное молчание Шерлока за ответ. – Конечно, прости.

Джон покачал головой, ругая себя за то, что не подумал об этом заранее. Он-то признался в своих чувствах, но это вовсе не значило, что Шерлок автоматически полюбит его в ответ! Джон чуть не стукнул себя по лбу.

– Боже, я такой идиот, – произнес он тихо и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы продолжить свою небольшую речь, – Шерлок, мои слова ни к чему тебя не обязывают, мы все еще друзья, и мы всегда ими будем, и это нормально, если ты не чувствуешь того же… 

– Я чувствую! – громко перебил его Шерлок, понимая, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля. 

Его цилиндр выпал из его рук прямо на каменную тропинку, но Шерлок даже не заметил. Он сделал небольшой шаг к Джону, сокращая и без того небольшое расстояние между ними. 

– Я чувствую то же, Джон, – умоляюще произнес он. Его голос теперь был слаб и тих, вся сила ушла на первое уверенное восклицание. Теперь же Шерлок просто не знал, как вновь взять под контроль свои голосовые связки и надеялся лишь на то, что Джон способен расслышать его неуверенный шепот. – Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Джон улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Я рад это слышать, – сказал он Шерлоку почти шепотом и положил свои ладони на лацканы его смокинга, мягко разглаживая несуществующие складки и будто ожидая от Шерлока каких-то ответных действий. Шерлок поймал его пальцы своими, только сильнее прижимая ладони Джона к своей груди, и едва сдерживал глупое, почти детское желание спросить у Джона, что теперь. Он совершенно не представлял, что делать в такой ситуации. У него, как у шафера, были планы почти на любой из возможных случаев (вплоть до попытки кого-то убить одного из гостей), которые могли произойти на этой свадьбе. И все же он не был готов к тому, что жених отменит свадьбу, чтобы признаться в любви своему шаферу.

– Могу я поцеловать тебя? – вдруг спросил Джон, прерывая его мысли. 

Шерлок распахнул глаза.

– Что? – переспросил он, даже сейчас боясь, что мог понять слова Джона неправильно. – Ты хочешь… поцеловать меня?

– Да! – Джон усмехнулся и попытался перевести этот неловкий момент в очередную шутку. – Хотя, по правде говоря, я надеялся, что это ты меня поцелуешь. Я уже пару минут этого жду. Кроме того, твоя мама будет ужасно недово… 

Шерлок не стал дослушивать его речь и прижался к губам Джона своими, прерывая его слабые попытки пошутить. Это сработало. Джон замолчал, притягивая Шерлока ближе, и уже сам углубил поцелуй.

– Я все еще не понимаю, – сказал Шерлок через пару минут, когда они с Джоном наконец все же нашли в себе силы оторваться друг от друга.

– Чего не понимаешь? – спросил Джон удивленно. Он надеялся, что его язык, только побывавший во рту Шерлока, это уже достаточное объяснение всему происходящему.

Шерлок наклонился и поднял забытый на дорожке цилиндр. Отряхнув его, он вновь посмотрел на Джона.

– Того, что произошло между тобой и Мэри, – Шерлок не хотел говорить об этом и о самой Мэри, но все же ему было нужно знать, что случилось. – Ты просто… поговорил с ней и вдруг осознал, что любишь меня больше? – осторожно спросил он. Кто знал, вдруг совсем скоро Джон вновь осознает обратное.

– Нет, – покачал головой Джон. – Я и без этого давным-давно осознал, что люблю тебя.

– Тогда почему ты отменил свадьбу? – спросил Шерлок, хотя хотел спросить совсем другое. «Почему ты вообще решил жениться на ней тогда?» Шерлок прикусил губу. Он не станет этого спрашивать. Не сейчас.

Джон пожал плечами.

– Потому что не смог бы жить с человеком, который намерено пытался манипулировать мной и подставить тебя, чтобы выставить тебя виноватым в том, что ты не делал. 

– Что? – Шерлок потратил так много времени, объясняя всем гостям, что все произошедшее всего лишь цепь нелепых совпадений, в которых не был виноват никто, что осознать слова Джона для него было довольно трудно.

Джон вздохнул.

– Это она подменила приглашения, Шерлок. Специально. И она позвала моего отца, зная, что он накинется на тебя. Она призналась мне в этом в конце концов.

Шерлок нахмурился, не понимая, как он мог этого не заметить. Все это время она хотела поссорить его с Джоном и… он ей никогда даже не нравился. Шерлок вдруг почувствовал обиду. Он много кому не нравился, и ему стоило привыкнуть к этому, но все же осознание того, что невеста Джона все это делала ради одной единственной цели, ради того, чтобы избавить их с Джоном жизнь от его присутствия, ранило. Все то время, что Мэри была мила с ним, все те приятные мелочи, которые заставляли смириться с ее существованием в жизни Джона и его собственной… все это ложь. Даже предложение пригласить его родителей на свадьбу – это просто ход, чтобы выставить его идиотом. 

– Эй, эй, – заметив, как изменилось выражение его лица, произнес Джон. – не смей расстраиваться из-за нее! Это все больше неважно. Ее глупый план провалился. Все хорошо. Я… люблю тебя. Всегда любил.

Шерлок покачал головой, пытаясь сдержать эмоции. Он все еще не понимал, зачем тогда Джон решил жениться на ней, а не на нем («Нет, нет, – прервал себя Шерлок. – Это опасная мысль»), если все это время любил его. 

– Шерлок, – снова попробовал Джон и осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к его щеке. – Что такое?

Шерлок перевел на него взгляд, чтобы тут же вновь отвернуться. 

– Если ты любил меня… – сказал он тихо, – то зачем все это?

Шерлок кивнул в сторону скрывающейся за поворотом дорожки, в сторону уже забытых Джоном гостей.

– Зачем что? – переспросил Джон.

– Эта свадьба! – воскликнул Шерлок, не в силах поверить, что Джон действительно не понимает. – Сейчас ты выглядишь довольным от того, что больше не должен жениться на Мэри. И это не потому что она… сделала то, что сделала! Так зачем была вся эта свадьба, почему ты собирался жениться на Мэри, если ты любишь меня? 

Джон рассмеялся.

– Ты и сам знаешь ответ.

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

– Не знаю.

– Потому что я идиот, – ответил Джон, все еще посмеиваясь над нелепостью своей жизни. Шерлок удивленно приподнял бровь. Вздохнув, Джон продолжил. – Ты был… тебя не было, когда я начал встречаться с ней. И я решил сделать ей предложение, все к этому шло. И когда ты вернулся, я уже сидел перед ней в ресторане с этим чертовым кольцом в бархатном футляре! Я просто не мог забрать слова назад и сказать ей, что все кончено.

Джон думал, что такого объяснения будет достаточно, что Шерлок кивнет ему в ответ, и они, возможно, смогут вернуться к гостям. Или поцелуям. Джон, честно говоря, был полностью за второй вариант. Но вместо этого Шерлок посмотрел на него с каким-то совершенно непонятным Джону выражением лица, а потом вдруг тихо, почти беззвучно рассмеялся.

– Что? – спросил его Джон. – Что такое?!

Шерлок лишь махнул рукой, продолжая хихикать. Кое-что в этой ситуации он находил невыносимо смешным. 

– Так получается, – отсмеявшись, сказал он, – все это время… Я потратил столько усилий, чтобы организовать для тебя идеальную свадьбу… И ты даже не хотел ее!

Джон виновато потупил глаза. Он хотел ответить что-нибудь, но едва он открыл рот, какой-то шум совершенно выбил его из колеи. Шерлок тоже удивленно повернул голову в сторону церкви, за которой они оставили гостей.

– Что там происходит? – пробормотал Шерлок.

Джон прислушался. Хоть голоса и становились громче, слов он разобрать не смог. Только восклицания и ругань ужасно знакомым Джону голосом. 

– Кажется, Мэри и Джанин решили все же вызвать себе такси и уехать, – пробормотал он, чуть посмеиваясь. – Думаю, сейчас все же и остальные наши общие с ней знакомые тоже начнут разъезжаться. 

Услышав очередное грубое восклицание, Шерлок не сдержал улыбки, радуясь, что он сейчас здесь с Джоном, а не там с гостями и Мэри.

– Беру свои слова назад, – сказал он, поймав себя на мысли, что даже не собирается двигаться с места, чтобы попытаться всех там успокаивать. – Свадебный организатор из меня просто ужасный. 

Джон только прижался к Шерлоку снова и потянулся за очередным поцелуем.

– Нет, неправда. На мой взгляд, все прошло просто идеально.

* * *

Заметив, что церковный двор очень сильно опустел, Шерлок покачал головой. Джон был прав. Когда они вернулись к гостям, почти половина из них уже решила разъезжаться. В основном люди с работы Джона, подружки невесты (кроме Джанин, которая уехала вместе с Мэри) и их с Мэри общие друзья. Шерлок их не винил. Произошедшее действительно было чертовски неловким, и на месте любого из гостей он бы тоже, вероятнее всего, попытался поскорее покинуть эту недосвадьбу. 

Впрочем, были и те, кого происходящее, казалось, чертовски устраивало. Шерлок еще никогда не видел свою мать такой довольной. Заметив младшего сына, она улыбнулась и подошла к нему и Джону, который стоял рядом с Шерлоком и почти соприкасался с ним плечами. Миссис Холмс перевела взгляд с одного на другого. 

– Значит, – сказала она, – теперь вы во всем разобрались?

Джон осторожно приобнял Шерлока, пальцами рисуя невидимые узоры на его пояснице. Шерлок кивнул.

– Да, – сказал Джон.

Миссис Холмс счастливо хлопнула в ладоши и, повернувшись к миссис Хадсон, которая стояла неподалеку, знаками показала, что все отлично. Шерлок удивленно приподнял брови. Его мама, улыбающаяся и показывающая большие пальцы почти незнакомой ей женщине, да еще и публично… это было странно, даже учитывая то, что он знал, что миссис Холмс и миссис Хадсон несомненно быстро поладят.

– Что… что это такое? – спросил он ее, указывая на ее руки.

Миссис Холмс пожала плечами.

– О, мы с Мартой…

– С Мартой?! – переспросил Джон.

Миссис Холмс даже не стала делать замечание, что он ее перебил, и продолжила:

– Мы с Мартой решили, что этот замечательный день не должен пропадать зря. Ты ведь так старался, организовывая все это, Шерлок.

Шерлок быстро перевел взгляд на Джона, будто спрашивая его, что это ей взбрело в голову. Вновь повернувшись к матери, Шерлок спросил:

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Миссис Холмс развела руками.

– Сами посудите. Все ваши друзья и члены семьи здесь, уже оформлен праздничный зал… и со священником я поговорила.

Джон чуть не подавился воздухом. Шерлок удивленно взглянул на мать.

– Мы… Мам, мы с Джоном не собираемся вступать в брак! – воскликнул он.

– …сегодня, – поправил его Джон. Шерлок резко повернул к нему голову. Джон пожал плечами. – Мы не собираемся вступать в брак сегодня. 

Шерлок чуть покраснел и кивнул. Миссис Холмс посмотрела на них обоих, словно сейчас они сказали самую глупую вещь, которую она когда-либо слышала в своей жизни.

– Почему нет? – спросила она. 

– Глупо было бы просить Джона кидаться из одного необдуманного брака в другой такой же, – сказал Шерлок.

– У меня нет кольца для Шерлока, – одновременно с ним ответил Джон. 

Шерлок почти перестал дышать, когда понял, что Джон серьезно считал это единственным препятствием на их пути. Миссис Холмс повернулась к сыну.

– А мне кажется, что Джон уже успел все обдумать, – хмыкнула она. 

Шерлок перевел взгляд на Джона. Джон взял его за руку, осторожно переплетая их пальцы. 

– Не нужно делать того, чего ты не хочешь, – сказал он. – Что бы ни говорила твоя мать… простите, миссис Холмс… но, Шерлок, ты не должен делать ничего из этого, ты понимаешь?

Шерлок кивнул.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Джон.

Шерлок снова кивнул и обвел взглядом церковный двор, вспоминая сколько времени и усилий потратил на организацию всего этого.

– Хотя было бы ужасно жаль, если бы все мои старания прошли даром, – улыбнулся Шерлок.

Джон рассмеялся. 

– У меня все еще нет колец.

Шерлок пожал плечами. Будто это было для него важно!

– Думаю, – сказал он, – сегодня мы могли бы просто отпраздновать помолвку. Для этого кольца не нужны.

Джон согласно кивнул Шерлоку и оставил быстрый поцелуй в уголке его губ. Миссис Холмс довольно улыбнулась.

– Рада, что все наконец разрешилось, – сказала она.

Джон кивнул. Шерлок покачал головой.

– Не все, – хмыкнул он и посмотрел на Джона. – У меня есть небольшое условие.

Джон приподнял брови.

– О чем ты? Какое условие?

Шерлок чуть улыбнулся и кивнул головой в сторону гостей.

– Я организовывал нашу помолвку, – произнес он. – Ты будешь организовывать нашу свадьбу.

– Как скажешь, – сказал он. – Как скажешь… любовь моя.

Шерлок счастливо улыбнулся. Джон рассмеялся и поцеловал Шерлока под тихие аплодисменты наблюдавших за ними гостей. Оторвавшись от своего жениха, Шерлок строго посмотрел на Джона:

– И тебе лучше постараться, потому что я хочу, чтобы она была идеальной!

Джон кивнул. Конечно же. Он сделает буквально что угодно, чтобы свадьба Шерлока прошла идеально.

Конец.


End file.
